Quando o destino quer
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [terminada]O passado foi enterrado, mas terá sido esquecido! O que acontecerá agora que se encontraram? Estarão a tempo de viver um belo romance? Ou as mágoas do passado não deixam! [DG Pós Hogwarts]
1. Default Chapter

**A vida do Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy, o bruxo mais belo e desejado do momento. Apesar de não ser o homem rico que seu pai fora, ele era muito mais desejado que ele, e orgulhava-se disso, pois só não era rico por causa de Lucius. Quem havia mandado o seu querido pai ser a favor de Lord Voldemort? Por causa disso Draco perdera tudo, sua mãe e seu pai, o que na verdade não era muito preocupante para ele, pois eles não eram pais perfeitos, muito pelo contrário. Mas o que lhe custou perder mais fora sua fortuna, sua Mansão, e tudo porque quando o menino que sobreviveu derrotou o Lord das trevas, com a sua ajuda, sua riqueza foi TODA confiscada, ele ficou reduzido a nada.

Vivia agora num bairro trouxa em Londres. Trabalhava no Ministério há 3 anos, e era solteiro. Um solteiro de 25 anos, mas o solteiro mais desejado desde que havia memoria. Também tinha suas razões para o ser, seu cabelo loiro platinado que lhe caia sedutoramente para os olhos, olhos esse azuis acinzentados extremamente frios mas brilhantes, um brilho arrogante, mas um brilho que deixava todas caídas aos seus pés. Mas se existia algo nele que deixava as mulheres derretidas era seu corpo, Draco era alto e forte, tinha os músculos bem delineados e o facto de se vestir sempre de negro ajudava muito.

Sem duvida ele era um ser perfeito, e naquela altura praguejava com a porcaria do despertador que não parava de apitar estridentemente.

- Objecto trouxa idiota.

Dizendo isto ele atirou uma das almofadas ao aparelho que caiu no chão. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Todas as manhãs era sempre a mesma coisa, o despertador tocava, ele levantava-se mal-humorado, xingava seu pai por ter que viver naquele apartamento medíocre e arranjava-se dirigindo-se para o Ministério em seguida, minimamente feliz, pois tinha muitas pessoas em quem descarregar sua raiva.

Levantou-se de sua cama e decidiu que iria tomar o café da manhã primeiro, mas em seguida lembrou-se que tinha despedido a mulher-a-dias, ou melhor ela despediu-se, dizendo que não aguentava mais o mau humor dele de manhã, de tarde e de noite.

E por muito mal que ele estivesse, nunca iria para a cozinha cozinhar, isso já era humilhação a mais. Portanto excluindo a ideia de um bom pequeno-almoço ele foi-se arranjar.

Longos minutos depois ele saia de casa e caminhou elegantemente até ao seu café favorito. Era um café enorme, chique, caro e francês. Sentou-se na mesa habitual e pediu o café da manhã.

Draco não ia só ali por causa do bom ambiente, e da boa comida, ele também lá ia por causa das solteiras da zona que lhe lançavam olhares sedutores. Mas de momento ele não procurava "distracções", estava decidido a voltar a fazer fortuna, mesmo porque o facto de ter um bom emprego durante 3 anos já deu para rechear a sua conta no Gringottes.

Quando chegou ao emprego a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar o Carl. Carl era um jovem de confiança, e tratava dos assuntos de Draco. Era bastante jovem, tinha apenas 21 anos, era um pouco mais baixo que Draco, tinha os cabelos curtos encaracolados e de cor castanha, seus olhos eram negros como o breu, mas tinham um brilho brincalhão e doce.

- Mandou chamar?

- Mandei sim Carl. Sabes preciso que me faças um favor. – Disse ele enquanto assinava uns papéis. – Quero que me arranjes uma empregada.

- Uma empregada?

- Sim qual é o espanto. A minha foi despedida á dias e necessito de uma nova, alguém que esteja disposto a trabalhar sem refilar muito. E eu pagarei bem, apenas quero uma empregada que não me faça perder a paciência.

- Muito bem, vou ver o que poderei fazer.

- Óptimo. É tudo por agora, podes sair.

Carl saiu do gabinete e dirigiu-se até á namorada.

- Andie conheces alguém que procure emprego?

A mulher olhou para ele com os seus grandes olhos verdes, afastou umas madeixas loiras da frente dos olhos e respondeu:

- Não, mas porquê?

- Draco, ele quer uma empregada.

- Hum, eu não sei mas posso ver o que poderei fazer.

- Obrigado, tu és um anjo.

Andie sorriu e depois de dar um leve beijo nele dirigiu-se para o outro extremo do gabinete. Ela era secretaria de um importante membro do Ministério, Harry Potter.

Bateu na porta de vidro do gabinete do moreno e de seguida entrou. Harry era agora casado com Luna Lovegood. Eles tinham uma filha de 4 anos linda, loira como a mãe mas com os olhos do pai. A menina chamava-se Mila.

- Aqui estão os papéis que pediu! – Disse ela metendo-os em cima da mesa.

- Muito obrigado.

- Hã…eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim podes.

- Por acaso conhece alguma que necessite de algum emprego?

- Não porquê?

- Nada não, é que Draco Malfoy precisa de uma empregada.

O moreno sorriue de seguida disse:

- Eu acho que nenhuma empregada aguentara trabalhar para ele durante muito tempo.

Andie não disse nada, apenas sorriu e saiu da sala. Iria perguntar a mais alguém se conhecia quem necessita-se de emprego, mas uma coisa era certa, Harry tinha razão, nenhuma mulher aguentaria muito tempo trabalhando com o Malfoy, ele podia ser lindo e desejado, mas continuava a ser um Malfoy.

Ao final da tarde Draco aparatou no seu apartamento. Largou o sobretudo no sofá e caminhou até ao pequeno escritório e sentou-se na secretaria espalhando sobre esta um monte de papeis. Teria uma longa noite pela frente, e mais uma vez dormiria mal.

Cinco horas, cinco horas tinham passado desde que ele se tinha sentado naquela secretaria com os papéis á sua frente. Os olhos começavam a querer ceder ao sono quando a campainha tocou.

O loiro olhou para a porta, que se via dali, e esperou que voltassem a tocar, podia ser só efeito do sono. Mas não era, pois no minuto seguinte o barulho estridente da campainha ecoava pelo apartamento.

Levantou-se e caminhou demoradamente até á porta, quando a abriu xingou-se mentalmente, teria que aprender a ver primeiro pelo buraco da porta antes de a abrir.

- Olá Draco querido. – Cumprimentou a mulher entrando pelo apartamento.

- Olá Lincolm. – Disse ele com sua voz arrastada.

Gabriela Lincolm, a ultima namorada de Draco e seu pior erro em toda a vida, ou melhor segundo. Toda a vez que pensava que só tinha ficado com ela por causa do corpo esbelto, dos olhos negros, dos cabelos castanhos e da conta no banco, ele odiava-se, pois a mulher não o deixava por nada.

Mesmo depois de eles terem acabado, e ela ter feito um escândalo quando isso aconteceu, ela continuou a ir ter com ele, e a tentar mandar na sua vida.

- Posso saber o que fazes na minha casa a estas horas da noite, é quase uma da manha, eu amanhã trabalho, será que podes dar o fora mulher? – Perguntou ele nada gentil.

- Meu querido só vim ver como tu estavas.

- Antes de tu apareceres aqui estava muito bem, e eu não sou teu querido, agora sai daqui já, antes que eu perca minha paciência.

A morena olhou para ele e semicerrou os olhos. Aproximou-se perigosamente dele, que não se assustou e disse:

- Vê bem como me tratas Draco, eu posso ser muito má.

- A sério?! Vê bem já estou a tremer. – Disse ele tremendo as mãos de propósito em frente do nariz dela. – Desinfecta Lincolm.

A mulher olhou mais uma vez para ele ameaçadoramente antes de sair e bater com a porta.

- Além de tudo e mal-educada. – Olhou em volta e viu seu apartamento todo desarrumado. – Eu necessito mesmo de uma empregada.

Decidiu ir deitar-se, não estava com paciência para assinar mais papéis, nem fazer relatórios, estava cansado e necessitava de uma boa noite de sono.

Na manhã seguinte quando Draco chegou ao Ministério a primeira pessoa que encontro foi Harry Potter.

- Olá Malfoy.

- Oi Potter.

- Ouvi dizer que andavas á procura de uma empregada, então já a arranjas-te?

- Parece que andas bem informado Potter. Não, ainda não.

- Ainda bem, pois eu conheço uma pessoa que estaria muito interessada.

Draco olhou para o moreno e parou de andar, fazendo com que o outro parasse também.

- Ah sim? Quem?

- Uma amiga. Eu ontem contei a Luna e ela acabou fazendo a conversa a uma amiga nossa, e ela está deveras interessada.

- Óptimo. Diz a ela que é para ser empregada o tempo inteiro, ou seja, ficará lá a "viver", por assim dizer. E se continuar interessada que esteja em minha casa hoje ás 6 da tarde. E ela que chegue a horas, odeio pessoas que se atrasam.

- Eu digo Malfoy, não te preocupes.

Assim que o loiro se afastou Harry sorriu e abanou a cabeça pensando:

" Se ela se aguentar uma semana em casa dele passa a ser a minha heroína!"

Draco entrou no escritório e deparou-se com alguém não muito agradável.

- Mas será que tu não morres? – Perguntou o loiro sentando-se na cadeira, passando ao lado da mulher sem a olhar.

- Se eu morrer meu querido juro que venho a este Mundo para te assombrar.

- Muito engraçada Lincolm. O que fazes aqui?

- Vim ver se estava tudo bem. Visto que ontem estavas um pouco arrogante.

- Já paraste para pensar que a razão por eu ontem me encontrar um pouco arrogante se devesse ao facto de a tua presença me enjoar. Sai daqui!

- Tu um dia vais te arrepender por me tratares assim.

- Mal posso esperar por esse dia. – Disse ele quando ela saia da sala batendo a porta novamente.

Draco passou um dia normal, na verdade há 3 anos que sua vida tinha virado monótona. E logo a dele, que desde pequeno sempre teve uma vida repleta de emoções. Agora estava submetido a uma vida que parecia um ciclo vicioso, levantar, trabalhar e dormir, não fazia mais nada.

Ás vezes pegava-se a pedir um pouco de agitação, ou alguém que mudasse sua vida. Mas esse alguém não tinha chegado, e provavelmente nunca chegaria, na verdade ele sabia que tinha deixado escapado esse alguém, há muitos anos atrás.

Se ele soubesse o que sabia agora nunca a teria deixado, mas ele só tinha 17 anos na altura, e achou que era o melhor o fazer, pois não queria que ela corresse perigo, mais do que já corria.

O passado. Ele odiava pensar no passado, sentia sempre falta dela, mas ela não estava ali, e nunca mais estaria, por isso o que tinha a fazer era deixar de pensar em como teria sido bom se ele não tivesse feito o que fez.

Naquele dia ele decidiu sair um pouco mais cedo do trabalho, ainda não eram cinco horas, mas queria estar em casa quando a sua empregada chegasse. Finalmente a casa iria estar em ordem outra vez.

Sentou-se no sofá lendo os últimos relatórios da empresa, que felizmente ia de vento em popa. Draco estava prestes a conseguir fazer sociedade com outra empresa, e assim podia dizer que estaria rico.

A campainha tocou e ele apanhou um susto. Nunca se habituaria aquele barulho estridente que ecoava no apartamento e especialmente nos seus ouvidos.

Olhou o relógio e viu faltarem apenas 2 minutos para as 6, provavelmente seria a amiga do Potter. Levantou-se e caminhou até á porta abrindo-a.

Deixou o jornal cair no chão quando viu quem era a amiga do Potter.

- Weasley!

- Ma…Malfoy. – Balbuciou a ruiva admirada.

Fim do 1º capitulo

N/A: É mais uma fic. Mas eu não deixei a Filha da profecia, estejam descansados. Mas espero que gostem desta também. Será mais pequena e mais leve, mas não é nada má....mesmo assim.

REVIEWS! JINHOS!


	2. A vida da Weasley

**A vida da Weasley**

Ginevra Weasley, a caçula dos Weasleys, a única que mesmo com 24 anos ainda vivia na Toca. Ela era uma bela jovem, seu cabelo ruivo cortado até aos ombros, encaracolado, sua pele branca que ainda continha algumas sardas, especialmente no nariz, seu corpo esbelto e bem definido.

Mas contra todas as expectativas ela ainda vivia na casa dos pais. E odiava isso, desejava ser independente, mas não o era, não ainda, pois ela queria mudar aquilo a todo o custo.

- Mas mãe eu quero ir viver sozinha. – Disse a ruiva batendo com as mãos na mesa.

- Eu não acho isso sensato.

- Não?! Porquê? Eu já não tenho 17 anos como na guerra. Vocês já viram que eu não sou ninguém. Não tirei nenhum curso pois quando terminei Hogwarts estávamos em guerra e vocês não me deixaram sair. Depois também não me deixaram fazer parte da Ordem alegando que era jovem, e que era uma menina. E passado estes anos todos eu continuou a viver aqui como uma criança de 4 anos, não acham que já chega? Que já é tempo de eu sair de casa e constituir minha própria vida?

A ruiva olhou para os pais. Arthur olhava para a filha e para a mulher, que mantinha uma cara seria.

- Molly, eu acho que Ginny tem razão, ela já tem idade suficiente para ter sua própria vida, não podemos querer que ela seja sempre uma menina pequena.

- Mas eu não acho bem ela ir viver sozinha. Ela não é casada, e os irmãos só saíram de casa ou por causa do emprego ou porque se casaram. Ela não sai e prontos.

Ginny levantou-se zangada, lançou um olhar de decepção á mãe a subiu para o seu quarto. Fechou a porta com força o que fez com que Molly gritasse no andar de baixo, mas ela não se importou.

Estava farta daquela vida medíocre que levava. Odiava passar os dias em casa sem fazer nada, odiava não estar casada ainda, nem namorado tinha. Odiava quando havia jantares de família, como naquela noite, pois seus irmãos levavam suas famílias, e ela, ela não tinha ninguém.

Sempre que pensava que até o Ron, que sempre fora imaturo, cabeça dura e tudo o mais já estava casado, é claro que era com a Hermione, como ela sempre imaginou, eles eram perfeitos, chateavam-se muito, mas amavam-se. Até ele estava casado e já tina dois filhos, uma menina chamada Alice que tinha 4 anos, que era ruiva como o pai, mas o cabelo era cheio como o da mãe, assim como o olhar; e depois tinham um menino de apenas 1 ano e meio, totalmente parecido com o pai.

E ela ali, sim ninguém que a amasse sem ninguém para amar.

Mas a culpa era dela, ela é que não deixava seu coração amar ninguém, não queria voltar a amar ninguém, sofrera muito no passado para voltar a cair na mesma armadilha.

Primeiro fora Harry, por quem esteve apaixonada durante mais de 5 anos, fora seu primeiro amor, ou melhor, fora seu amor infantil. Pois agora ela sabia que o sentia por ele era admiração, por todo o seu passado, por tudo o que passou.

Depois fora ele, ele que a fez sentir especial, que a fazia sentir-se amada, mas que a fizera sofrer. Nunca sofreu tanto como no dia em que ouviu a sua voz fria dizer:

- Eu estou a terminar tudo Weasley, cansei de ti. Adeus!

Tinha chorado como nuca, tinha gritado de dor, de sofrimento, e jurou nunca mais se apaixonar.

E tinha conseguido, nunca mais amou ninguém, nem o pobre do Alan ela amava. O rapaz há 2 anos que andava atrás dela, e ela sempre dizia que não, sua mãe por varias vezes tinha dito que ela era idiota em não aceitar logo o pedido dele, afinal Alan Mcbean era tudo o que uma menina queria.

O rapaz tinha o cabelo cortado á tigela, e era castanho – claro, seus olhos eram cor de avelã, seu corpo bem definido e para alem disso era gentil, educado, de uma boa família, e rico.

Sem duvida o partido perfeito, e Ginevra concordava com sua mãe, mas ela não o amava, não conseguia, nem queria.

Deitou-se na cama olhando o tecto, passava horas a fazer aquilo, pensando no futuro, no presente, mas especialmente no seu passado. Um passado longínquo, onde ela por 12 meses pensou que seria feliz, feliz com "ele".

Ela só não percebia como é que o amor dele tinha acabado, 12 meses de namoro, um namoro escondido era verdade, mas um belo romance, cheio de cumplicidade, sinceridade e amor. Como foi possível tudo ter acabado, e o pior é que ele não fora o que dissera, ele não seguira o mesmo caminho de seu pai.

Mas também não havia mais nada para tentar perceber, eles tinham terminado tudo há 8 anos, e ela nunca mais o vira desde então, nem tinha intenções de o ver.

Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, instantes depois dormia.

_Neve. Nevava imenso naquele final de tarde, mas eles não se importavam, ninguém estava na escola, todos tinham ido a Hogsmeade, todos menos eles. Haviam decidido no dia antes ficarem na escola, e aproveitariam para passar o dia juntos nos jardins, mas nunca pensaram que nevasse._

_A ruiva corria tentado escapar dele, mas sabia não ser capaz, ele era mais rápido do que ela e depressa a apanhou. Segurou-a pela cintura enquanto caiam para o chão branco e gelado. Ela ficou de costas no chão, ele com medo que ela se constipasse rodou na neve, metendo-a em cima de si._

_A menina sorria despreocupada olhando para ele. Levou uma das mãos á face do namorado e afastou a madeixa loira platinada que estava em frente do olho dele, e beijou a testa dele em seguida fazendo-o rir._

_- O que pensas que fazes Weasley?_

_- Nada Draco, apenas estou a mimar meu lindo namorado._

_- Com um beijo ai! Chamas isso de mimo, ruiva?_

_- Chamo, porquê tu não?_

_- E que tal um beijo aqui! – Disse ele apontando para os lábios. – Isso sim é um bom miminho que me podes dar._

_A ruiva sorriu antes de levar os lábios vermelhos aos dele roçando-os de leve. Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem-na com mais força forçando-a a aproximar-se mais, e no mesmo momento a língua dele tocava nos lábios dela pedindo permissão, que lhe foi dada num instante. O beijo começou calmo e delicado, mas depressa se tornou fervoroso e arrebatador._

_Draco tinha uma mão na cintura dela e outra na nuca, forçando-a a meter-se perto, mas ela também não queria parar, não queria sair de ao pé dele, estava ali bem._

_Quando ela se afastou olhou para ele sorrindo e disse:_

_- Eu gostava de saber porque é que te amo?_

_- Eu gostava de saber porque é que o mar é salgado? Sabes é algo mais difícil de descobrir, pois eu também não sei porque é que me amas, não sei o que viste em mim para me amares, assim como eu não sei o que vi em ti, mas também te amo ruivinha._

Ginny acordou com o coração acelerado, voltara a sonhar com ele. Lembranças passadas, lembranças felizes que não conseguia afastar.

"_In my memory I can still see the eyes  
In my memory  
I can still feel your touch  
I remember talkin' with you  
The stories I could tell  
In my memory, I remember you still_

_Memory – The Call"_

Levantou-se assim que ouviu muitas vozes no andar de baixo, sabia que seus irmãos começavam a chegar. Desceu calmamente as escadas, e antes de chegar á cozinha uma menina veio a correr até ela.

- Madrinha! Madrinha!

A ruiva baixou-se o que fez com que a loirinha se atirasse nos seus braços.

- Olá Mila! – Cumprimentou Ginevra enquanto a afilhada lhe dava um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Mila Potter era como uma filha para Ginny, desde a menina era pequena que ela sempre fora muito chegada á loirinha. Ia muitas vezes até casa dos Potters só para estar com a pequena, apesar de passar o dia todo na conversa com sua melhor amiga de Hogwarts, Luna.

Ginny costumava dizer que se um dia tivesse uma filha gostaria que ela fosse tão educada e bem comportada como Mila. E a loirinha adorava a madrinha, era sua segunda mãe.

- Olá Ginny.

- Olá Luna! Olá Harry, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Ginny e contigo?

- Nem por isso Luna, anda comigo que te conto.

A ruiva subiu as escadas com a loirinha no seu colo e Luna atrás de ambas, entrou no seu quarto e a pequena dirigiu-se para os brinquedos que Ginny tinha desde pequena, e alguns que ela tinha levado para ali para brincar quando lá fosse.

- Então diz lá o que se passa?

- Minha mãe. Não me deixa sair de casa, só se estiver casada ou for por causa de emprego, vê se pode?

Luna riu, conhecia a Sra. Weasley para saber como ela era uma mãe galinha.

- Pois eu acho que tenho a solução para ti. Harry hoje disse que o… – Luna olhou para a amiga pensando se havia de dizer quem era, e acabou por achar que era melhor não. – Que um amigo dele está á procura de empregada, se quiseres.

A ruiva sorriu e durante uns instantes ao disse nada, ponderava a hipótese.

"Empregada! Nunca foi o meu sonho ser empregada, mas quem sabe se não é uma maneira de eu ter minha própria vida. Minha mãe teria que me deixar sair de casa, e depois eu poderia procurar um trabalho mais interessante."

- Eu aceito Luna. Diz ao Harry para falar com esse seu amigo, e ele que combine uma hora para eu o conhecer, e ele que diga também que até posso ser empregada para todo o tempo, não me importo.

- Eu direi a ele.

- Já agora quem é o amigo?

- Hum…não sei. Harry não me disse. – Mentiu a loira.

Luna era a única pessoa que soubera do namoro de Ginny com Draco, ela era que os tapava muitas das vezes, e sabia que era por causa daquele namoro que a amiga era tão infeliz, e que nunca mais se tinha apaixonado por ninguém. Mentira pensando que aquela poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para os dois.

Ginny levantou-se da cama e pegou na loirinha ao colo.

- Vamos baixinha. Está na hora de irmos jantar.

Quando desceram todos os irmãos da ruiva e suas respectivas famílias se encontravam no jardim, ajudando Molly a meter o resto da mesa.

Fora um jantar agradável, como todos os que aconteciam. Também tantos Weasleys juntos era o que dava, alegria completa.

Depois de todos terem ido embora a ruiva virou-se para a sua mãe e disse:

- Amanha vou a uma entrevista de trabalho. E se o aceitar sairei de casa.

A matriarca olhou furiosa para ela mas acabou por suspirar e dizer:

- Se assim for, não te poderei proibir de sair da casa, vistos alguns dos teus irmãos terem saído por causa do trabalho, seria descriminação se não te deixasse a ti.

- Óptimo. Bem boa noite, eu vou dormir.

Ginny acordou bem disposta naquele dia, finalmente iria ter um emprego, iria ganhar seu dinheiro, e poderia governar sua vida sozinha.

Á hora de almoço Harry aparatou na sala da Toca e dirigiu-se até á ruiva.

- Harry! O que fazes aqui?

- Vim-te falar sobre o emprego. Bem falei com o meu colega e ele disse que te espera hoje ás 6 da tarde na sua casa, e aviso-te já, é um trabalho efectivo, o que significa que irás viver na casa dele.

- Não faz mal.

- Bem irás ter a esta morada. – Disse ela entregando um papel á ruiva. – Ás 6! Não te atrases, ele não gosta de atrasos.

- Não me atrasarei. – Disse ela com um sorriso na face.

Ginny nunca achou que uma tarde demoraria tanto a passar, nunca mais chegava a hora de ela se dirigir á casa do tal colega de Harry. Finalmente os ponteiros do relógio de pulso marcaram as 5 e meia e ela saiu de casa.

Faltavam dois minutos para as 6 quando ela chegou á porta do seu novo patrão. Respirou fundo antes de tocar á campainha.

Sentia seu coração acelerado, e achou que os poucos segundos que ele demorou a abrir a porta demoraram a passar.

Quando o viu ficou estática, sem nenhuma reacção, totalmente presa ao chão. Reparou que ele deixou cair o papel e a olhava com a mesma admiração.

- Weasley!

- Ma…Malfoy! – Balbuciou ela admirada.

Fim do 2º capitulo.

N/A: pois eu sei o capitulo terminou como o outro, e então, eu tinha que mostrar a vida de Ginny, não é mesmo?!

**Kika**: ainda bem que curtes esta fic, afinal eu escrevia nela sempre que não conseguia escrever na Filha da Profecia. Espero teu comentário….jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: o Potter não é mau, apenas não disse. Ainda bem que vais seguir a fic, fico feliz. Quanto á tua pergunta de ontem (quando actualizo a filha da profecia), provavelmente amanha, ou se não só na sexta-feira. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: sim sim, Ginny namorou com Draco, como deu para reparar neste capitulo, agora porque terminaram é algo que ainda não vou dizer. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo….jinhos!

**Mille – Chang**: claro que era Ginny, quem mais poderia ser?! Espero que tb tenhas gst deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Lyra Lestrange**: talvez ela não fique tão fula quanto imaginas, mas espera para ver. Não faz não comentares a outra, as vezes não há tempo mesmo. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** eu não vou abandonar a Filha da Profecia, nem pensar. É minha melhor fic (no meu ver), e ainda vai acontecer algumas coisas. Espero k o capitulo tenha ficado bom. Jinhos!

**Joana**: ainda bem que achaste legal a fic. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal, eu sei que estes primeiros capítulos são uma seca, mas tiveram mesmo que ser. Afinal tinha que introduzir. Prometo que o próximo é ligeiramente melhor……REVIEWS! E JINHOS!**


	3. Lembranças

**Lembranças**

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine_

Ficaram longos minutos a olhar um para o outro sem dizerem nada, sem se moverem, até respirar custava. Finalmente Draco conseguiu voltar a ganhar o controle do seu corpo e desviou-se fazendo um gesto para que a mulher á sua frente entrasse.

"De todas as pessoas tinha que ser ela! Logo ela!" – pensava ele enquanto a via entrar no seu apartamento.

Queria desviar o olhar, mas não era capaz, era mais forte que ele. Ela tinha um poder sobre ele que mais ninguém tivera, e ele não conseguia deixar de olhá-la, era como se fosse necessário.

Ginny entrou no apartamento desarrumado dele com o coração acelerado.

" Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. De certeza que Luna sabia, de certeza que ela fez de propósito. Eu não posso crer, eu demorei anos para o tirar da minha cabeça, e agora por causa dela tudo vai voltar. Tudo!" – pensava a ruiva desesperada enquanto voltava seu olhar para ele.

Mas uma coisa ambos eram obrigados a admitir, os anos separados fizeram bem tanto a um como a outro. Draco estava mais robusto e maduro, e Ginny já não tinha as feições tão infantis, apesar de manter algumas.

- Foi o Potter que te falou do emprego? – Perguntou Draco passado minutos.

Tinham que começar por algum ponto, não podiam ficar para sempre a olhar um para o outro sem dizerem nada.

- Não. Foi a Luna.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. Havia sido a lunática que lhe tinha dito. Mas então o que raios ela fazia ali?! Queria-o lembrar do passado?! Queria que tudo o que ele tentou esquecer voltasse á sua mente mais forte do que nunca?!

- Mas ela não me disse que tu é que eras o colega do Harry, se tivesse dito eu não teria vindo. – Completou ela adivinhado a pergunta dele.

- Mas já que aqui estas podemos tratar dos pormenores do emprego.

Ginny abriu a boca chocada. Ele pensava que ela iria ficar?! Como ele podia pensar isso?! Ela queria ir embora, fazer de conta que aquilo não tinha acontecido. Mas ela sabia que não era capaz de sair dali.

- Emprego? Ainda queres que eu aqui trabalhe?

- Como podes ver eu estou mesmo a precisar de uma empregada.

A ruiva olhou em volta e constatou que ele tinha razão, aquele apartamento necessitava urgentemente de uma arrumação.

- E para alem disso nós temos algum em comum. – Continuou ele.

A ruiva olhou para ele rapidamente, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele não disse absolutamente nada.

- Temos? O quê? – Perguntou ela.

A voz de Draco falhou por momentos até que acabou por dizer:

- O ódio. Estou certo que me odeias, não estou?

- Algo do género. – Respondeu ela tristemente sem o encarar.

- Pois eu sinto o mesmo por ti. Então temos trato?

- Com uma condição.

Ele suspirou contrariado. Odiava quando ela dizia aquilo, sempre vinha algo que ele devia de dizer que não, mas acabava por dizer que sim.

- Qual é?

- Quero ter folga todos os Domingos. Afinal não creio que seja necessário meus serviços também ao Domingo. E depois tenho que ter um tempo para mim, para ver minha família e essas coisas.

- Sim, sim. Tudo bem. – Disse ele abanando a mão num sinal de impaciência. – Anda vou-te mostrar o apartamento. Aqui como podes ter visto é a sala. Meu escritório fica atrás de mim, e ao lado dele esta a cozinha e em seguida a casa de banho. Atrás de ti estão duas portas, a da esquerda é o meu quarto e a da direita o teu. Agora tenho que ir trabalhar, encontro-me no escritório se precisares de algo, instala-te e faz o jantar.

- Sim patrão! – Disse ela fazendo uma careta e virando costas agarrando na mala e caminhando até ao seu novo quarto.

Draco ficou parado até a ver fechar a porta do quarto, só depois caminhou até ao escritório. Fechou a porta e sentou-se na poltrona. Tombou a cabeça para frente levando as mãos a ela e fechando os olhos.

"Porque é que isto está a acontecer?! Eu não mereço tal castigo, tê-la em minha casa tão perto de mim, e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. É a pior tortura! Merlin deve de se estar a vingar de mim, por causa das pessoas que maltratei quando era miúdo, e meu pai deve de estar a rebolar de tanto rir na sepultura."

Ergueu e cabeça e olhou em frente, para ponto nenhum existente e mais uma vez elas voltaram, mais fortes e nítidas como nunca.

Flashback:

- Atrasada como sempre! – Disse ele quando a viu entrar na sala.

- Desculpa, não consegui sair mais cedo, meu irmão me fez uma data de perguntas. Eles começam a desconfiar Draco, eu falto a algumas refeições e eles já notaram que tu também.

O loiro chamou a menina para perto de si de modo a abraça-la e a beijá-la.

- Para que serve tua amiga lunática?

- Não lhe chames isso Draco, ela tem sido óptima para connosco, tem-nos dado cobertura não achas que merece um pouco de respeito?

Ele bufou irritado e puxou-a mais para ser antes de voltar a perguntar:

- Para que serve a Lovegood?

- Para fazer com que mais ninguém note os nossos sumiços e o nosso namoro, mas a pobre não consegue fazer com que o trio vire cegueta.

- Tens razão. Mas não importa, se eles descobrirem descobriram. Agora vamos aproveitar já que estamos sozinhos. – Disse ele passando a mão na face sardenta dela e depois puxando-a para um beijo.

A menina passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele e enrolou as pernas na cintura dele. Draco rodou encostando a namorada á parede. O beijo era fervoroso, quente, quase selvagem.

Quando ele se afastou dele reparou que ela estava vermelha como um pimentão, sua trança estava parcialmente desfeita, mas mesmo assim estava maravilhosamente linda.

Fim do Flashback

Draco tombou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, tentando em vão que aquelas lembranças desaparecem-se.

_Quiet thought come floating down_

_And settle softly to the ground_

_Like golden autumn leaves around my feet_

_I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories,_

_Sweet memories_

Ginny fechou a porta do quarto e deixou-se escorregar por ela abaixo. Vê-lo tinha feito com que tudo voltasse a despertar, o ódio, o sofrimento, a dor, mas especialmente o amor.

Tanto tempo para o esquecer, para fazer com que a cicatriz sarasse, tanto tempo para quê?! Ela estava a trabalhar para ele, iria vê-lo todos os dias, viver sobre o mesmo tecto que ele! Isso era demais para ela.

Mas não ia desanimar, ele tinha razão, eles odiavam-se. Quer dizer, ela odiava-o por não conseguir odiá-lo, odiava-o por ter cravado no coração dela tanto amor, tanta felicidade, tanta esperança, tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, tanto rancor.

Abanou a cabeça levantando-se, atirou a mala para cima da cama e de seguida saiu do quarto. Caminhou até á cozinha e ia tendo um ataque, estava imunda, tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

- Bem depois limpo isto, tenho tempo. Agora tenho que fazer o jantar. Certo o que vou fazer para jantar?

Olhou para a porta do escritório que estava fechada, pensou duas vezes antes de se dirigir a ela. Bateu, e ninguém respondeu, voltou a bater e mais uma vez não obteve resposta.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com o loiro sentado na poltrona com a cabeça tombada para traz e de olhos fechados. Seu coração começou a pular no peito. Como era agoniante voltar a sentir aquilo depois de tantos anos, e outra vez pela mesma pessoa.

Caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível, pensando que ele dormia. Quando estava ao pé da poltrona ele abriu os olhos encarando-a.

Assim que viu aquele olhar pousado em si Ginny sentiu a respiração faltar. Como sentira falta daquela tempestade azul acinzentada na sua vida, como sentira falta de o olhar nos olhos, como sentira falta dele.

Draco sentiu alguém ao pé dele, sabia ser ela, tinha ouvido ela bater á porta, mas não queria vê-la, não respondeu pensando que ela fosse embora, mas ela não foi, ela entrou.

Ficou estático a olhar para ela, aquele olhar doce e carinhoso que ele sempre amou estava ali só para ele novamente. Queria tanto nunca ter perdido aquele olhar, durante anos ficara sem o ver, durante anos desejara voltar a encontra-lo, mas só agora, naquele final de tarde ele o viu novamente. Sereno e doce como sempre fora.

- Eu bati, como não disseste nada entrei, fiz mal?

- Não! O que querias?

- Saber o que faço para o jantar.

- Lasanha. Apetece-me lasanha. – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Ginny por sua vez roborizou. Como a voz não lhe saiu ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a sair do escritório.

- Lasanha! – Repetiu ela para si quando já estava na cozinha.

Flashback:

- Sabes no que pensei?

- Não Draco. No quê?

O loiro olhou para a menina deitada sobre a sua barriga e depois disse:

- Em jantar-mos só nós dois.

Ela riu com gosto da ideia disparatada dele.

- Como queres jantar só nós dois se estamos em Hogwarts? – Perguntou erguendo-se e olhando para a cara divertida dele.

- Vamos jantar á cozinha, pedimos aos elfos para nos servirem lá. Só nós dois. – Respondeu ele erguendo-se como ela e beijando-a em seguida.

A menina sorriu antes de se levantar. Caminhou até á porta e disse:

- Encontramo-nos na cozinha.

- Até já.

Quando Draco chegou á cozinha a ruiva estava sentada numa mesa arranjada pelos elfos. Sentou-se ao lado dela e logo seu antigo elfo apareceu.

- O menino Malfoy e a menina desejar o quê? Dobby arranjar o que irem querer!

- O que queres comer Ginevra?

- Minha comida favorita. Lasanha.

- Então Dobby trás um prato de lasanha para cada um.

- Dobby trazer menino, Dobby trazer. – Disse o elfo fazendo uma vénia exagerada.

- Lasanha? Não sabia que gostavas de lasanha.

- Eu adoro Lasanha, acho que era capaz de comer um prato de lasanha todos os dias e nunca me enjoava.

Ele sorriu puxando-a para um beijo calmo.

Fim do Flashback

_Of holding hands and red bouquets_

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_

_And laughing eyes and simple ways_

_And quiet nights and gentle days with you_

"Será que foi de propósito?!" – perguntava-se ela enquanto tirava a lasanha do forno.

Tinha um aspecto delicioso e um cheiro apetitoso. Caminhou até á mesa da sala e deixou-a lá. Ia até ao escritório para chamar o loiro, estava mesmo a levantar a mão para bater na porta quando esta se abriu a Draco apareceu á sua frente.

Baixou a mão instantaneamente tocando sem intenção no peito dele. Draco sentiu um frio na barriga por causa do toque suave das mãos dela, e desejou com todas as forças que ela não se afastasse.

Estavam muito perto um do outro. Ginny podia sentir o hálito de canela dele na sua face, assim como ele sentia o hálito de menta dela no seu pescoço.

"O hálito é o mesmo, e o sabor também será?!" – pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Draco deu um passo em frente e Ginny não se conseguiu mover. Estavam sem distância entre eles, e Draco sentiu o peito da mulher á sua frente roçar ao de leve no seu, por causa da respiração acelerada.

Ele levou a mão esquerda á face dela afastando uma madeixa ruiva e ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque.

Quando os abriu viu que o nariz dele estava quase a tocar no seu. Desejou tanto o beijo que estava para vir, começou a fechar os olhos assim como ele esperando o contacto, mas a única coisa que ambos sentiram foi um barulho estridente ecoando nos seus ouvidos.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada e disse:

- O bolo. Esqueci do bolo.

Correu para a cozinha deixando o loiro plantado em frente da porta do escritório. Draco abanou a cabeça e caminhou para a mesa enquanto ouvia a ruiva xingar-se por ter deixado queimar o bolo.

- Anda comer, antes que arrefeça, deixa lá o bolo. Fazes outro amanha.

Durante todo o jantar eles mantiveram-se calados e sem olhar um para o outro. Assim que acabou de comer Draco levantou-se e voltou para o escritório. Ginny por sua vez dirigiu-se para a cozinha arrumando a loiça do jantar.

Só se voltaram a encontrar quando se dirigiram para os quartos.

- Boa noite….Ginevra! – Disse ele abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

A mulher olhou para ele e também se despediu.

- Boa noite….Draco.

Entraram nos quartos em seguida fechando as portas ao mesmo tempo. Sabiam que mais uma vez as lembranças iriam voltar, agora que estavam sozinhos, mas não valia a pena tentar esquece-las, elas estavam vivas nos corações deles.

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine,_

_Memories, memories, sweet memories_

_(Elvis Presley – Memories)_

Fim do 3º capitulo

N/A: pronto aqui está mais um capitulo….e agora as coisas vão começar a melhorar, eu prometo.

**KIKA:** bem actualizei, agora só falta comentares, visto gostares da reacção deles. Jinhos!

**Mki:** aqui está a hora de leres mais. E espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** é claro k não vou dizer pk ele terminou tudo com ela. Isso só se saberá quase no fim, não tinha piada estragar tudo. Espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: bem actualizei. E ainda bem que gostas do que escrevo, isso é bom sinal. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: É foi Luna mesmo que armou tudo, afinal elas são amigas, e as amigas só querem que as outras sejam felizes. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: aqui tens mais, espero k tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: não demorei para postar, e é claro que vou continuar com a filha da profecia. Eu prometo. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: é, tinha que mostrar o lado dela mesmo. Ela não sabia mesmo, mas isso não a impediu de aceitar depois, pois não?! Jinhos!

**Bem o próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível, eu prometo. Mas não esqueçam REVIEWS! Jinhos!**


	4. Visões divinas

**Visões divinas**

Ginny acordou por causa do barulho suave do seu despertador. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta admirada. Onde estava?

"Afinal não foi um sonho, eu estou mesmo a trabalhar para o Draco!"

Levantou-se meio sonolenta e apurou os ouvidos tentando captar algum som, mas a casa estava inteiramente silenciosa.

"Bem deve de estar a dormir. Também ainda não são 7 da manhã! Hum…acho que posso ir tomar um banho." – Pensou ela abrindo a porta do quarto sem fazer muito barulho.

Caminhou até á casa de banho e fechou a porta atrás de si. Teve vontade de encher a banheira de água morna e banhar-se durante horas, mas não estava ali para passar ferias, e a casa necessitava de uma limpeza urgente.

Assim que entrou na banheira deixou que a água escorresse pelo seu corpo. Era uma sensação agradável.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Flashback:

- O Malfoy está desaparecido! – Disse Ron durante um jantar na Toca.

Ginny ainda se encontrava em casa, só iria para o seu último ano de Hogwarts na manha seguinte, e o que o irmão acabara de dizer fez com que ela tomasse atenção á conversa.

- Como assim desaparecido? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Ninguém sabe dele, nem o próprio pai sabe onde o filho está. Assim que terminou Hogwarts ele sumiu. Está sem dar sinais de vida desde então.

A ruiva sentia a cabeça baralhada. Porque é que ele tinha sumido?! Ele não queria ser comensal?! Tinha sido o que ele lhe disse na noite em que terminaram, que queria ser comensal e que não iria desistir disso por nada e muito menos por ela! Mas então porque é que desapareceu?!

Fim do Flashback.

A ruiva ainda não sabia onde ele estiver aquele ano. Pois ele andou desaparecido durante o seu 7º ano todo, só apareceu quando ela regressou para casa. E qual não foi a surpresa dela quando ouviu o Harry dizer que ele estava do lado dos Aurors.

"Eu não percebo o que se passou naquela altura. Não entendo porque é que ele fugiu, porque voltou e porque ficou do nosso lado! Eu juro que não percebo nada!"

Desligou a água e saiu da banheira. Enrolou-se numa toalha branca que estava ali e procurou pela sua roupa.

"Que idiota! Esqueci da roupa, ficou no quarto!"

Para ir buscar a roupa teria que atravessar todo o apartamento, visto o seu quarto ser em frente da casa de banho.

"Ok! Não há problema, ele está a dormir!"

Aproximou-se da porta com o coração acelerado e abriu-a. Não havia som algum, e por isso respirou de alívio. Começou a caminhar silenciosamente. Já ia a meio do caminho quando a porta do quarto dele se abriu e ele saiu de lá.

Ginevra estacou no meio do caminho. Estava enrolada numa toalha, com o corpo húmido e os cabelos a pingar, e ele estava em frente dela a olhá-la surpreso.

Draco acordara cedo naquela manhã, não conseguira dormir muito de noite, e a razão para isso era a ruiva que dormia no quarto ao lado. Olhou para o relógio e viu passar um pouco das 7 da manhã. Levantou-se da cama decidido a ir tomar um copo de água, mas assim que abriu a porta viu algo que o fez parar.

Ela estava ali, na sua frente enrolada na sua toalha branca. Sentiu o coração pular no peito como antigamente, e voltou a sentir aquele frio no estômago a que se habituara em Hogwarts.

Olhando para ela ali assim lembrou-se da primeira vez deles. Tinha sido causada pelo facto de ela aparecer na frente dele em toalha. Eles tinham estado nos jardins de Hogwarts e apanharam uma chuvada, como já passava da hora de recolher ele decidiu que ela iria tomar banho no seu quarto.

E quando a viu sair do seu banheiro privativo enrolada na sua tolha verde aproximou-se dela e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Namoravam á 4 meses e eles nunca tinham ido mais alem. Mas naquele dia ela murmurou ao ouvido dele: quero ser tua.

A única coisa que Draco recordava é que dali para a frente o quarto se encheu de suspiros, as carícias tornaram-se ousadas e ele sentiu uma enorme felicidade quando fez parte dela.

Abanou a cabeça afastando a lembrança daquela noite e viu que ela estava vermelha. Sorriu e perguntou em seguida:

- O banho foi bom?

- Sim.

Ginny viu-o a se aproximar dela, e mais uma vez não se moveu. Ele estava em frente dela e ela sentia o coração pular forte, tão forte que sabia que ele podia ouvi-lo.

Draco engoliu em seco olhando para os ombros dela húmidos, teve vontade de lhes tocar, e assim fez. Sentiu ela tremer por causa do toque, mas ela não se afastou. O loiro passou a outra mão pela cintura dela trazendo para perto de si. Ginny pousou as mãos no peito dele e sentiu a respiração dele perto do seu ouvido.

- Nunca pensei que pudesses ser mais magnífica do que eras. – Murmurou ele fazendo-a estremecer nos seus braços.

Ele aproximou a face da dela, juntando as testas. Tocou nos lábios dela com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, e viu ela fechar os olhos.

Nessa altura uma coruja entra pela janela adentro e deixa cair a carta em cima deles. Ginny afastou-se dele como se tivesse apanhado um choque. Engoliu em seco e reconheceu imediatamente a coruja.

- Mas é uma carta do Alan. – Disse ela mais para si do que para o homem loiro que estava á sua frente.

- Alan? Quem é o Alan? – Perguntou ele vendo-a apanhar a carta.

- Ele é….hum….é o homem com quem minha mãe quer que eu me case. – Respondeu correndo até ao quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si

"Case! Homem! Alan! – pensou Draco abobadado. Sentiu o sangue ferver nas suas veias. "Como assim casar?! Ela vai casar?! Com um homem qualquer?! Mas….mas…ah que ódio!"

Voltou para o quarto, tinha perdido a sede por completo.

Ginny abriu a carta e logo se deparou com a escrita certinha do rapaz.

_Querida Ginny_

_Soube pela tua mãe que arranjaste um emprego, mas ela não me soube dizer nem o que era, nem onde era, pois tu não lhe disseste. Sabes que não necessitas de trabalhar, eu sou rico posso sustentar-te á vontade, só tens que responder que sim ao pedido que te fiz na semana passada, e ao qual ficaste de pensar._

A ruiva suspirou cansada, ele tinha-a pedido em casamento e ela achara melhor pensar na resposta devida, mas agora já não queria pensar, não agora que tinha encontrado Draco novamente. Abanou a cabeça e continuou a ler.

_Gostava de saber se tu no Domingo queres ir comigo ver aquele musical que está em cena no teatro? Eu tenho dois bilhetes, e gostava muito que tu fosses a minha companhia! Espero pela tua reposta, com amor Alan!_

A mulher enrolou a carta e decidiu ir-se vestir. Assim que saiu do quarto viu que Draco devia de ter voltado para o quarto, encolheu os ombros e caminhou para a cozinha.

O loiro encontrava-se deitado de barriga para cima na cama.

"Ela não pode casar com um qualquer! Ela merece alguém especial….alguém como eu! Eu nunca devia de a ter deixado sem notícias, devia de lhe ter contado o que fiz assim que sai de Hogwarts. Devia de a ter procurado, de ter feito algo, mas não fiz. Mas não importa, vou fazer agora."

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha e soube que ela estava lá.

"Certo! O que será que a carta tinha?! Tenho que saber."

Entrou na cozinha e viu a ruiva com um avental por cima da roupa preparando uma sandes para ele.

- Sabes? Eu adoro fiambre. – Disse ele como quem não quer nada.

- Mas tu não tens fiambre em casa.

O loiro tirou uma nota trouxa das calças e mostrou-lha dizendo:

- Há uma mercearia aqui perto, no fim da rua. Podes ir lá comprá-lo.

A ruiva limpou as mãos ao avental e de seguida tirou-o pegando na nota e saindo porta sem dizer nada. Draco ficou parado alguns segundos assegurando-se de que ela não voltava repentinamente. Correu até ao quarto dela e procurou a carta, que encontrou em cima da cama.

Leu-a rapidamente e sorriu.

"Um musical. Eu sei qual é esse musical, Andie a Carl falaram nele. Tenho que lhes pedir para me arranjarem dois bilhetes, para amanhã á noite! Tu não vais levar a minha ruivinha a musical algum seu anormal!"

Draco deixou a carta em cima da cama como ela estava e saiu do quarto caminhando até ao escritório. Discou os números da casa do Carl e depressa o outro atendeu.

- Sim?

- Carl és tu?

- Sou sim, quem fala?

- Draco Malfoy. Olha, necessito que me faças um grande favor. Quero que me arranjes bilhetes para o musical que tu e a Andie vão ver, e quero bilhetes para o de amanhã. Tem que ser o de amanhã.

- Muito bem, quando for para o emprego eu vou comprá-los.

- Óptimo, não te apresses a chegar ao trabalho, arranja-me é os bilhetes. Dois ok?

- Sim senhor.

- Óptimo. Até já.

- Até já senhor.

Assim que pousou o telefone ele encostou-se á cadeira sorrindo. Iria com ela, apenas com ela, podia dizer que era tipo um encontro. Mas não importava onde iam, nem nada, apenas se importava com uma coisa, ia com ela.

Ouviu a porta da rua abrir-se e soube que ela entrou. Saiu do escritório e encontrou-a a acabar de preparar a sandes.

- Leite ou café? – Perguntou ela quando o sentiu nas suas costas.

- Café.

Minutos depois ela pousava uma sandes e um café na mesa.

- Teu pequeno-almoço. Faz bom proveito.

Ele olhou para ela e viu-a comer uma sandes igual á dele.

- Senta-te na mesa, eu não te vou fazer mal.

A mulher olhou para ele desconfiada, mas acabou por concordar. Sentou-se de frente dele comendo sua sandes e bebendo seu leite com chocolate.

- E então o que o teu queridinho queria? – Questionou ele fazendo saltar de susto.

- Nada de especial. Minha mãe disse-lhe que eu tinha arranjado um emprego.

- E para quando é o casamento?

Ela olhou furiosa para ele e disse:

- Eu não me vou casar imbecil. Minha mãe é que em quer que eu me case, mas….

- Mas?

- Não sei. Ele já fez o pedido e eu disse que ia pensar.

Draco sentiu a raiva crescer no seu peito. Mas quando voltou a falar a voz apresentava uma calma imensa.

- E já sabes o que vais responder?

- Eu não sei está bem. Alan é tudo o que uma mulher quer, lindo, rico, gentil, e além do mais não nos faz sofrer. – Terminou ela acida e levantando-se da mesa.

Draco suspirou profundamente. Ele sabia que a tinha feito sofrer, sabia que o que lhe tinha dito na última noite em que se encontraram a tinha magoado.

_- Sabes uma coisa estou farto desta fantochada!_

_- Fantochada Draco? – Perguntou a menina com os olhos marejados._

_- Sim Weasley, o que pensavas que era? Amor? Oh pobrezinha acreditas-te mesmo no que eu te disse. Não Weasley eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca te amarei. Tu foste meu brinquedo, meu melhor brinquedo, mas eu vou seguir meu caminho, vou ser um comensal, o melhor. E estou a terminar tudo Weasley, cansei de ti. Adeus!_

Mas não fora só ela que sofreu, cada palavra que ele lhe disse naquela noite o magoou, mas era melhor assim, ao menos ela não correria perigo de vida.

Levantou-se da mesa e foi até ao seu quarto arranjar-se. Estava na hora de ir para o emprego. Saiu de casa dizendo um simples até logo, e nem ouviu o que ela disse depois.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face quando o ouviu fechar a porta da rua. Deixou o que estava a fazer e foi-se sentar no sofá. Durante minutos chorou incansavelmente, a lembrança da noite em que tudo tinha terminado veio com mais intensidade. As palavras duras e frias dele.

Levou as mãos á face limpando a face. E decidiu arrumar a casa, sempre se distraía. Iria começar pelo escritório dele, visto ele agora não estar lá. Começou por arrumar a secretária dele, que estava cheia de folhas soltas. Arrumou as folhas em alguns montes, consoante os assuntos que eram.

De seguida achou melhor ver como se encontravam as gavetas da secretária, e como suspeitou todas desarrumadas. Tinham imensos papéis, relatórios da empresa, contratos com outras empresas, actas, documentos importantes. Quando chegou á última gaveta olhou admirada para lá. Uma foto, uma foto deles quando namoravam em Hogwarts. Ele abraçava-a por trás e ambos sorriam para a máquina felizes. Lembrava-se daquela foto, fora Luna que a tirara quando eles fizeram 6 meses de namoro.

Olhou para a foto durante minutos, constatando que era a única coisa que existia naquela gaveta.

"Porque é que ele ainda a tem?!" – perguntou-se ela.

Virou a foto e viu que tinha algo escrito a trás.

"A única foto onde eu estou realmente feliz!"

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face novamente, mas desta vez de saudade e alguma felicidade por saber que ele fora feliz com ela, e que também guardava a foto como recordação.

Voltou a mete-la na gaveta e continuou a limpar o resto da casa.

Draco assim que chegou ao trabalho viu o Carl.

- Então conseguiste? – Perguntou ele sem esconder a ansiedade.

- Sim. Estão aqui. São os melhores lugares, quando disse para quem eram fizeram um preço especial e tudo.

- Obrigado Carl. – Agradeceu ele sinceramente deixando o rapaz estático. Nunca ele tinha agradecido por nada.

Passou um dia fantástico, sabia que iria conquistar a confiança dela novamente, e um dia dir-lhe-ia o porquê de ter terminado com ela.

Ginny depois de ter arrumado toda a casa decidiu que era altura de ir falar com a Sra. Potter. Aparatou em frente da casa desta e esperou que alguém abri-se a porta.

- Madrinha! – Disse a loirinha assim que abriu a porta.

A ruiva pegou na pequena ao colo e entrou na casa encontrando rapidamente a loira que desejava.

- Ginny olá.

- Luna. Era mesmo contigo que queria falar.

- Filha vai lá para cima brincar. A mãe e a madrinha têm um assunto para tratar.

- Mas mãe!

- Vai pequenina, depois eu vou brincar contigo ok?

A menina sorriu e subiu as escadas a correr.

- Tu não sabias quem era o colega do Harry ou mentis-te?

- Eu sabia que era o Draco, e achei que era melhor não dizer nada para vocês se encontrarem. Mas aceitas-te o trabalho ou não?

- Sim aceitei. Mas isso não significa que haja algo entre nos novamente.

A loira sorriu e Ginny bufou irritada. Subiu as escadas e foi brincar com a afilhada. Já era tarde quando chegou a casa, tinha perdido a hora. Assim que aparatou no apartamento não viu o loiro me lado nenhum.

- Talvez não tenha chegado ainda. – Disse baixinho.

Assim que terminou de falar a porta da casa de banho abriu-se e por ela saiu o homem enrolado apenas na toalha. A ruiva olhou para o peito dele e prendeu a respiração, ele tinha os músculos bem torneados, mais do que há anos atrás.

Começou a sentir falta de ar, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se dele, que a olhava com um sorriso. Levou as mãos ao peito dele tocando nos seus músculos. Draco sorriu por ver que ela ainda sentia algo por ele. Levou suas mãos ás dela, fazendo-a parar com as mãos no seu peito.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro e ambos concluíram que o outro tinha um olhar de desejo.

Ginny nem pensou duas vezes antes de o abraçar. Não importava se ele estava molhado, e isso estava a molhar sua roupa, apenas o queria sentir.

Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela puxando-a para mais perto. Ficaram abraçados durante imenso tempo até que ela disse:

- Desculpa o atraso.

- Não faz mal.

- Eu acho melhor ir fazer o jantar.

- A casa está perfeita.

Afastaram-se sorrindo e a mulher dirigiu-se para a cozinha e ele para o seu quarto.

Fim do 4º capitulo

N/A: bem mais um capitulo, e espero k tenham gostado do capitulo.

**Kika**: é eu lembro-me que ficaste fula, com o bolo. Mas pronto. Comenta já sabes. Jinhos! E viva as ferias….

**Kirina – Li**: já sabes pk eles acabaram? Ou ainda não fazes ideia? Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo. jinhos!

**Mki:** ainda bem que adoraste o capitulo passado. Espero k tenhas gst deste tb. Jinhos!

**Luiza Potter**: será que vai ser duro eles conviverem, não me parece. Mas pronto logo verás. Jinhos!

**Miaka:** o que aconteceu é algo que se saberá lá mais para a frente, mas tudo a seu tempo. Jinhos!

**Dany:** ainda bem que gostas. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: D/G action ainda não foi desta….mas quem sabe não demore muito. Espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter**: bem eu demorei mais um pouco, porque foi final de período e andei meio constiipada e com uns probelmas com certos amigos e não estava com vontade de actualizar. Mas aqui está…..espero k tenhas gst.

**Bem pessoal já sabem mande muito REVIEWS! No próximo capitulo teremos D/G action…eu prometo……jinhos!**


	5. Uma noite diferente

**Uma noite diferente**

Draco acordou com o ligeiro barulho que havia em casa. Levantou-se com um sorriso bobo na face, e pela primeira vez em 3 anos ele adorou estar ligeiramente pobre. Afinal se estivesse rico nunca precisaria de uma empregada, e assim não tinha voltado a vê-la.

Vestiu o robe por cima do pijama. Estavam no Inverno e nevava lá fora. Saiu do quarto e foi encontrar a ruiva na cozinha a fazer um bolo. Ela estava com o cabelo apanhado num coque mal feito, o que fazia com que madeixas encaracoladas caíssem para a frente dos seus olhos. Assim como ele, ela também tinha o robe vestido por cima da camisa de dormir.

Aproximou-se dela e ficou atrás dela que sorriu quando o sentiu.

- Que cheirinho agradável. – Murmurou ele fazendo com que os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiassem.

- Estou a fazer teu bolo favorito, o de laranja, mas com cobertura de chocolate.

- Como tu gostas não é Weasley? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim.

Ela virou-se e viu que ele estava muito perto dela, sorriu-lhe e desviou-se indo tirar o bolo do forno. Caminhou para a mesa sabendo que estava a ser observada por ele, e começou a barrar o bolo com o chocolate preparado que estava em cima da mesa.

Draco deu um sorriso safado e aproximou-se dela, passou os dedos na taça de chocolate e de seguida passou nos lábios dela, que se mantinha estática.

- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, tudo teria sido diferente. – Murmurou ele enquanto que ela passava a língua nos lábios retirando o chocolate.

- Será que seria? Será que não terias feito o mesmo? – Perguntou ela voltando sua atenção para o bolo.

Draco não respondeu de imediato, ficou a olhar para a mulher barrar o bolo, e cortar duas fatias em seguida. Ginny deu uma fatia ao loiro, que em vez de agarrar no prato puxou a mão dela trazendo-a para perto de si.

- Eu tenho a certeza que tudo seria diferente. – Respondeu ele por fim olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Viu ela engolir em seco por causa da proximidade. Olhou para os lábios dela e não resistiu em toca-los com os lábios. Fora um toque suave e rápido, mas que fez o coração de ambos acelerar.

Quando Ginny sentiu o loiro se afastar puxou-o pelo colarinho do robe e voltou a fazer com que houvesse contacto. Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela aproximando-a, sentiu a língua dela tocar seus lábios e depressa ele a tocou. Era uma sensação maravilhosa para ambos, como antigamente. As línguas tocavam-se com calma e delicadeza, o beijo era apaixonado.

Ela acariciou o cabelo dele e juntou-se mais a ele. Sentiu o coração dele bater forte, e sabia que ele podia sentir o dela. Draco encostou-a á mesa apoiando as mãos na borda desta, mas sem soltar os lábios dos dela. Agora que a estava a beijar não queria mais parar.

O beijo começou a tornar-se mais fervoroso e quente. Ela segurou-se ao pescoço dele com medo de cair, suas pernas tremiam como varas verdes.

Quando se afastaram eles olharam um para o outro, ambos respiravam descompensadamente.

- Vem comigo ao musical hoje! – Pediu ele com a testa encostada na dela.

- O quê?

- O musical. Tenho bilhetes para o espectáculo de hoje á noite, vem comigo!

Ginny continuava agarrada ao pescoço dele, e Draco mantinha as mãos na mesa de modo a estar com o corpo dela junto ao seu e também a não a deixar fugir.

- Queres que eu vá? – Perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Muito. – Respondeu ele de uma forma quase inaudível enquanto levava os lábios aos dela novamente.

Prendera a ruiva pela cintura sentindo o corpo dela estremecer nos seus braços. O beijo era desejado e sôfrego. As mãos dela mantinham-se no pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para si com medo que ele fugisse.

Quando ele se afastou dela viu que ela se encontrava rosada e de olhos fechados ainda.

-Eu vou. – Respondeu ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele. – Mas isto não devia de ter acontecido.

Ele sabia que ela estava certa, não era para se terem beijado, mas ele não podia mais estar perto dela sem voltar a provar o sabor da boca dela, que era igual a anos atrás.

Afastou-se da ruiva delicadamente e disse:

- Eu sei, tu sabes, ambos sabemos. Venho buscar-te ás 7 da tarde, mas ainda venho almoçar antes.

Caminhou para o quarto e foi-se arranjar. Estava feliz como há anos não estava, o que mais desejava tinha acontecido finalmente, ele tinha-a beijado.

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira e pousou a mão no coração numa tentativa de se acalmar. Levou um pedaço de bolo á boca e ficou a pensar no beijo.

Viu quando o loiro apareceu na cozinha e pegou numa fatia de bolo e saiu porta fora. Continuou sentada durante minutos tentando perceber o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu beijei-o. Eu beijei Draco, eu voltei a beijá-lo. Como sentia falta do seu toque, dos seus lábios, do seu gosto, como sentia falta dele."

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_and when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me - oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_(Shania Twain – When you kiss me)_

Draco chegou ao escritório com um sorriso visivelmente feliz. Beijar Ginevra tinha sido óptimo, senti-la, toca-la, abraça-la. Desde a primeira vez que a vira que tivera vontade de tomar os lábios dela para um beijo, mas aguentara-se. Depois tiveram quase a beijar-se por duas vezes, mas algo os interrompia, mas daquela vez conseguira beijá-la. Como dizia um provérbio trouxa: á terceira é de vez!

Sentou-se na sua cadeira e olhou para o tecto. Só despertou quando Carl apareceu no escritório para lhe entregar uma acta que ele tinha que assinar.

- Ligaram daquela empresa americana. – Disse o rapaz.

O loiro olhou interessado para ele e fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Vêm a Londres daqui a dois meses e querem saber se podemos marcar uma reunião com eles para essa altura?

- Mas é claro que sim. Quando eles quiserem. Eu não posso é perder esta oportunidade, eles são uma empresa riquíssima, e se fechar-mos contrato com ele posso garantir-te, ficaremos ricos.

- Um contrato milionário.

- Qual milionário qual quê?! Bilionário.

O moreno sorriu para o patrão e de seguida perguntou:

- Está pronto para o musical de hoje?

- Claro que sim. Por falar nisso tenho que comprar roupa.

- Roupa?

- Sim um fato para mim, e um vestido. Preciso da Andie.

- Para quê?

- Primeiro porque ela é do tamanho e estrutura da minha companhia de hoje, e depois para me ajudar a escolher um vestido bonito.

O rapaz sorriu e saiu indo chamar sua namorada.

Ginny encontrava-se sentada no sofá, era quase hora de almoço e a comida estava quase pronta, só faltava Draco.

A campainha tocou e ela olhou admirada para a porta. Não podia ser Draco, ele tinha levado a chave, ela havia visto. Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Deparou-se com uma mulher morena a olhar para ela.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou a outra entrando na casa.

- Ginevra Weasley, e tu?

- Gabriela Lincolm, a noiva de Draco.

Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar, ele ia casar. Mas ele não lhe tinha dito nada, e ainda por cima eles tinham-se beijado e ele tinha-a convidado para saírem naquela noite. Ela não podia querer que ele a estava a enganar. Sentou-se no sofá visivelmente transtornada.

A outra olhou para ela e perguntou:

- E tu quem és?

- A empregada, apenas a empregada. O Sr. Malfoy deve de estar a chegar ele disse que vinha almoçar, é melhor esperar no escritório. Quando ele vier eu aviso-o.

A ruiva viu a outra dar um sorrisinho falso e caminhar até ao escritório fechando a porta.

Poucos minutos depois Ginny ouviu a porta abrir-se e Draco entrava por ela.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou ele.

- Tens visitas. – Disse ela rudemente.

- Visitas? – Perguntou ele erguendo a sobrancelha. – Quem?

- Tua noiva. – Respondeu ela irritada.

Draco piscou várias vezes tentando perceber o que se passava ali. Ele não tinha noiva nenhuma! Que historia ridícula era aquela?!

Caminhou rapidamente até ao escritório abrindo a porta e deparando-se com a morena sentada na sua cadeira.

- Quando tu morreres eu juro que festejo. Levanta-te da minha cadeira Lincolm. – Ordenou ele.

Viu a morna lançar-lhe um olhar assassino antes de se levantar. Ela caminhou até ele que se afastou voltando para a cozinha.

Encostou-se ao lava loiça ao pé da ruiva e olhou para a outra ameaçadoramente.

- Agora explica-me lá que historia é essa de noiva?

- Eu….bem eu…ora Draco querido nós namorámos.

- O que sem duvida alguma foi o segundo maior erro da minha vida.

- Qual foi o primeiro?

- Não te interessa Lincolm, agora explica lá porque disseste que eras minha noiva.

- Porque a reconheci. – Disse ela apontando para a ruiva.

Ginny olhou para a outra questionadoramente. De onde é que ela a conhecia?

- Ela é a ruiva que tu não consegues esquecer não é? É aquela que tu chamaste algumas vezes quando bebias de mais não é?

Ginny olhou para o loiro que estava visivelmente transtornado com o que ela dissera. Sorriu e disse:

- Não, não sou eu. Eu não conhecia o Sr. Malfoy por isso é impossível ser eu. Agora será que podes sair. – Pediu a ruiva o mais gentil possível.

A morena saiu do apartamento batendo a porta e Ginny olhou para o loiro.

- Ginevra eu….

- Shii Draco. Vamos almoçar antes que arrefeça.

Comeram calados e Ginny tinha as palavras da outra a ecoarem na sua cabeça. Então ele não a tinha esquecido?! Mas isso era óptimo, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda a deixava mais confusa. Porque é que ele terminara tudo, porque é que ele não a procurara durante aqueles anos todos?! Eram perguntas para as quais ela não tinha resposta, mas não queria preocupar-se com o passado, não naquele dia, estava decidida a divertir-se com ele naquela noite.

Depois de almoçar Draco caminhou até á ruiva e disse ao ouvido dela:

- O que a Lincolm disse é verdade.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Vai trabalhar enquanto eu arrumo isto e depois penso em me arranjar para logo. Tenho que ir comprar um vestido.

- Não, não tens. – Disse ele mostrando-lhe uma enorme caixa. – Eu comprei-te um, espero que gostes.

A ruiva sorriu enquanto o via sair do apartamento. Decidiu que só veria o vestido quando o fosse vestir.

Quando Draco chegou a casa um pouco antes das sete soube que a ruiva se estava a vestir, pois ouvia barulho no quarto dela, caminhou apressadamente para o seu e também se arranjou. Vestiu uma camisa branca, deixando os dois primeiros botões desapertados, a calça era de seda e de cor preta. Penteou o cabelo para trás metendo um pouco de gel, mas deixou algumas madeixas loiras caírem-lhe para os olhos. Vestiu seu sobretudo preto e saiu do quarto.

Não esperou muito até a ruiva sair do quarto, e nesse momento seu queixo caiu. O vestido era azul-marinho, o que condizia com ela. Era um vestido lindo, seu tecido era fino e suave. Era um vestido sem alças, sendo justo até á cintura, alargando um pouco depois e continuando até aos pés. Tinha alguns brilhantes depositados pelo vestido o que o fazia brilhar. Para alem disso ela usava umas luvas brancas que lhe passavam um pouco do cotovelo.

A mulher tinha deixado o cabelo solto, apanhando apenas um pouco da frente que prendeu numa trança atrás. O cabelo estava perfeitamente encaracolado. Suas orelhas ostentavam uns brincos que ele conhecia, tinha-lhos oferecido anos atrás, era duas cruzes cravadas com diamantes, e no pescoço tinha uma gargantilha também cravada a diamantes.

Viu a ruiva se aproximar dele vestindo o casaco que fazia conjunto com o vestido. Era um casaco azul, mas na zona do decote tinha pelos brancos, assim como o vestido o casaco era comprido chagando aos pés de Ginny.

- Tu estás maravilhosa. – Disse ele olhando-a.

Ela sorriu e disse-lhe o mesmo enquanto ele lhe oferecia o braço.

Quando chegaram á sala de espectáculos Ginny olhou em volta. Era enorme, tinha 5 pisos, que eram os lugares de honra, ou seja os mais caros. Ela e Draco sentaram-se numas cadeiras almofadadas que ficavam no 2º piso, mesmo ao pé do palco, sem duvida os melhores lugares.

A meio do espectáculo Ginevra sentiu a mão de Draco pousar nas suas que se encontravam nas suas pernas, olhou para ele e sorriu voltando sua atenção novamente para o espectáculo.

Quando terminou a ruiva estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto, tinha adorado ir lá, e sem duvida que a companhia era a que mais desejava. Olhou para o homem que se levantava e acompanhou-o, dando-lhe a mão.

Draco adorou sentir a mão dela na sua, não tomou muita atenção ao musical, estava mais interessado em observar os olhos dela que brilharam durante toda a noite.

Caminharam ao lado um do outro, até que quando saíram do edifício alguém tocou no ombro da ruiva. Ela virou-se e sentiu seu coração gelar.

- Eu não queria acreditar, quando a Hermione me disse que eras tu, mas agora acredito. O que raio estás a fazer com o Malfoy, Ginny?

- Ron acalma-te. - Pediu a ruiva olhando para o irmão que se encontrava nervoso demais.

Nessa altura apareceram ao lado deles Harry e Luna. O moreno olhava chocado para Ginny e para Draco, enquanto que a mulher dele sorria.

- Acalmar-me?! Tu saíste com o Malfoy, tu por acaso namoras com ele?

- Não Ron, nós não namoramos. Eu apenas trabalho na casa dele. E saímos como amigos.

- De mãos dadas! – Comentou o moreno que em seguida levou um olhar assassino da mulher e do loiro.

Ginny largou a mão de Draco imediatamente e baixou os olhos. Sentia a cara arder. E agora o que fazia?!

- Sabes Weasley, eu acho que a tua irmã já é grande o suficiente para saber o que fazer da vida. Se ela saiu comigo, ou namora, ou qualquer coisa, não te interessa, não mandas nela, nem tens nenhum direito sobre ela. Ela é maior e vacinada, e se tiver algum relacionamento comigo não te diz respeito. Agora vai embora antes que estragues mais esta noite do que já estragas-te.

O ruivo olhou furioso para o loiro, que mantinha a sua postura como se nada se tivesse passado.

- Ela é minha irmã.

- Exacto. – Concordou o loiro. – Tua irmã, não tua filha ou tu mulher para te dever qualquer explicação.

- Ele tem razão Ron. – Disse a ruiva. – Eu sei o que é melhor para mim, e não é nada perigoso estar com ele. Eu e ele viemos ver um espectáculo esta noite, e apesar de trabalhar para ele nós podemos ser amigos. E como amigos viemos sair. Agora para de fazer drama ridículo, não sejas criança Ronald Weasley!

A ruiva olhou para o irmão e pegou na mão do loiro dizendo uma boa noite a todos e saíram caminhando para o carro dele.

Draco ia-se a rir quando chegaram a casa, tirou o casaco e sentou-se no sofá. Olhou para a mulher que também despiu o casaco e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Foi uma noite magnífica. – Disse ele.

- Tirando o facto de o meu irmão ter dado espectáculo depois.

- Isso também foi interessante, especialmente e cara de tacho dele, do Potter e da Granger.

Ela começou a rir, mas parou quando viu que ele a olhava fixamente. Viu ele se aproximar, tocando no seu cabelo. A ruiva encostou-se no braço do sofá, ficando praticamente deitada. Ele sorriu antes de posicionar seu corpo sobre o dela. Passou as mãos pela parte externa das coxas dela, e foi subindo com elas até á barriga.

Aproximou os lábios dos dela beijando-a calmamente. Beijou-lhe os lábios durante imenso tempo até que mudou de direcção e passou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ia descendo devagar sentindo-a tremer por baixo de si. Passou as mãos para trás das costas dela abraçando-a e apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

- Tive tantas saudades de ti. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela antes de lhe trincar suavemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Ouviu a ruiva gemer, sentia a respiração quente dela descompensada no seu pescoço. A mulher passou as mãos para trás do pescoço dele e acariciou os cabelos dele enquanto que Draco procurou pela boca dela novamente para um beijo repleto de desejo.

Afastou-se dela olhando-a e viu-a vermelha com a respiração ofegante debaixo de si. Passou as mãos no cabelo dela a pousou cada uma em cada bochecha da ruiva fazendo-a sorrir.

Ginny puxou-o pelo colarinho da camisa para si fazendo-o beijá-la novamente. Suas mãos caminharam pelo peito bem feito dele e entraram por baixo da camisa, tocando-lhe os músculos definidos. Sentiu-o contrair-se ligeiramente enquanto lhe tocava suavemente.

Draco beijava cada vez mais fervorosamente a mulher por baixo de si. Não queria parar, na verdade ele queria mais. Passou as mãos nos seios dela por cima do tecido do vestido e ouviu-a gemer fracamente ao seu ouvido.

- Draco… - murmurou ela. – Eu….também tive saudades tuas.

Sentia as mãos dele nos seus seios acariciando-os de leve. Os lábios dele beijavam-lhe o pescoço.

Passado longos minutos de carícias ele olhou para ela e Ginny disse:

- É melhor ir-mos dormir. Amanhã tens que ir trabalhar, não te podes atrasar.

- Dorme comigo! – Pediu ele arrependendo-se em seguida.

- Draco! – Exclamou ela tentando parecer brava.

- Desculpa não devia de ter dito isto. Tu tens razão é hora de irmos dormir. – Disse ele passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente e saindo de cima dela. – Boa noite.

Ginevra puxou-o pela mão beijando-o mais uma vez antes de ir dormir feliz para o seu quarto.

Fim do 5º capitulo

N/A: D/G action, como tinha prometido, e ai gostaram?

**Kika**: eu sei k o outro final era msm de me arrancar a cabeça com a pá, mas pronto. E é claro k eu sou uma kida….ves….e pronto..é isso…..

**Kirina – Li**: ok…eu tb não gosto de atirar pedras para o ar, prefiro ver dps se tava certa ou não. E então animei as coisas ou não? Se não, espera pelo próximo…..jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: tb gst muito do apelido "minha ruivinha!" e espero ter voltado a actualizado rapidinho. Espero k tenhas gst…jinhos!

**Miaka**: é claro k ambos cederam….é claro k se amam! Mas será k vai tudo terminar certo? Sabes cm é…minhas ideias não são muito confiáveis! Jinhos!

**Alexa**: ela esta magoada, mas esta fic é pekena, e tens razão, vai haver assim um pouco de confusão. Mas mesmo estando zangada, acho que ela não lhe consegue resistir, eu não resistia. Jinhos!

**Joana:** o beijo foi neste capitulo…ou melhor os beijos. E bem…este capitulo foi maior….jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem….parabéns para ti (atrasados)….olha li teu outro comentário na filha da profecia, e fiquei curiosa. Qual é o desafio que me queres propor? Quero saber, mesmo que não o aceite….quero saber…se calhar aceito….jinhos!

**Bem pessoal, como só vou actualizar depois do Natal, aqui ficam meus votos de um FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS, E QUEM FOR DE VIAGEM QUE TENHA UM BOM ANO NOVO (sim eu volto ainda antes do final do ano)….JINHOS!**


	6. I miss you

**I miss you**

Draco subia as escadas do seu prédio silenciosamente, eram 3 da manhã e ele só agora chegava a casa. Sentia-se cansado, mas finalmente era Sábado á noite.

Desde o dia do musical que ele não descansara mais, e tudo porque foi marcada uma reunião com os membros do concelho para aquele sábado, a reunião devia de ser só dali a 3 meses, e ele em três dias teve que preparar os papeis de 3 meses.

Foram três longos dias, saia cedo de casa, ainda a ruiva dormia, e chegava sempre tarde. Mal vira a mulher naqueles 3 dias, ele não ia almoçar em casa, e quando jantava era no escritório, por isso só a via quando ela lhe levava o jantar. Mas finalmente acabara, a reunião a havia sido naquela noite e ele agora tinha 2 dois de puro descanso.

Entrou em casa devagar e viu Ginny dormir no sofá. Ela estava tapada com um cobertor, afinal a casa estava gelada e lá fora nevava. Draco sorriu olhando para ela e tirando o casaco quentinho. Olhou para a mesinha ao pé do sofá e viu que tinha um livro aberto, que provavelmente ela lia antes de adormecer, e uma caneca que ele reparou ser de chocolate quente.

"Ela sempre gostou de chocolate quente nas noites de Inverno. Aquece-a!"

Abaixou-se ao pé dela, e viu que ela tinha uma expressão calma e serena. Tocou-lhe ao de leve na face rosada e viu as pálpebras dela se moverem antes de abrir os olhos e o encarar.

- Draco, chegaste. – Disse ela em meio de um bocejo.

- Não era necessário estares aqui, podias ter ido dormir para a cama.

-Adormeci enquanto lia, e não me apeteceu levantar. – Explicou ela sentando-se enrolada no cobertor. – Como correu a reunião? – Perguntou enquanto ele caminhava para a cozinha.

- Como todas as outras, falaram, falaram e falaram. Por fim chegaram a uma conclusão que depois foi discutida e analisada e só então escrevemos a acta e viemos embora. – Respondeu voltando para ao pé da ruiva com duas canecas na mão.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e deu-lhe uma das canecas que continha chocolate quente. A mulher sorriu levando a caneca á boca e bebendo quase metade.

Draco olhava fixamente para ela, adorava ver como ela se deliciava com chocolate.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela divertida.

- Nada. – Respondeu ele olhando para a sua caneca.

Ginny pousou a caneca na mesinha e aproximou-se dele. Encostou sua cabeça ao peito do homem e ele passou instantaneamente o braço pela cintura dela puxando-a.

- Faz-me lembrar os tempos de Hogwarts. – Murmurou a mulher de olhos fechados. – Tenho saudades desses tempos.

- Eu também tenho.

Ficaram calados em seguida. O loiro pousou a sua caneca no chão ao lado do sofá e abraçou-a com os dois braços, acariciando o cabelo dela, como fazia antigamente.

- Sabes, eu agradeço á Lovegood por te ter falado do emprego sem te ter dito que era eu.

- Porquê? – Perguntou a ruiva meia ensonada.

- Porque tinha muitas saudades tuas. – Ele olhou para a mulher que adormecera nos seus braços e murmurou:

- Porque preciso de ti para viver. – Aconchegou-a no seu corpo e minutos depois ele também dormia.

_To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real_

_To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream_

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

_So would I be out of line, If I said_

_I miss you._

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on, the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away_

_I know I'll see you again_

_Whether far or soon_

_But I need you to know, that I care_

_And I miss you_

_(Incubus – I miss you)_

Acordou por causa de ela se mover no seu corpo. Sentiu-a a levantar-se e puxou-a pela cintura.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou ao ouvido dela. – Onde pensas que vais?

- Bom dia. Eu ia-me arranjar.

O loiro abriu os olhos encarando-a surpreso.

- Ias arranjar-te, porquê tanta pressa?

A mulher corou e baixou os olhos. Saiu de cima dele sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu vou sair. É Domingo e vou almoçar a casa dos meus pais, depois vou ao cinema com o Alan e vou jantar com ele na Toca.

Draco encontrava-se de boca aberta. Ela ia sair com o outro?! Eles iam ao cinema?!

- Alan? Aquele que te pediu em casamento?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela num sussurro.

Draco desviou o olhar dela, estava furioso, como ela se atrevia a sair com o Alan?! Como ela se atrevia a deixá-lo sozinho naquele Domingo?! Na noite anterior ele teve a ideia de ir passear com ela depois de almoço, mas não! Ela já ia passear, e com o outro!

Levantou-se e olhou furioso para a mulher.

- Vai e diverte-te. Afinal mais vale, eu também me vou divertir muito, sozinho em casa.

Caminhou para o quarto fechando a porta com um estrondo não deixando a ruiva dizer nada.

Ginny suspirou. Não queria deixá-lo assim, mas tinha prometido ir com Alan, e depois ela tinha dito á sua mãe que almoçava e jantava na Toca.

Decidiu levantar-se, não estava para ficar preocupada com a birra de Draco. Olhou para a porta do quarto dele e caminhou até ao seu. Arranjou-se rapidamente, e meia hora depois saia porta fora.

Quando o loiro ouviu a porta se fechar soube que ela tinha saído. Caminhou até ao escritório e sentou-se na cadeira. Abriu a ultima gaveta tirando de lá a foto deles.

Sabia que ela a tinha visto, a secretaria estava arrumada, e a fotografia estava numa posição diferente da que ele a tinha deixado. Mas não se importou quando descobriu, queria que ela soubesse que ele fora feliz com ela, queria que ela voltasse a fazê-lo sentir-se feliz.

Ginny aparatou na Toca sendo abraçada imediatamente por sua mãe.

- Gininha querida, que saudades!

- Só estive fora uma semana mãe, não foi um ano. – Disse a ruiva tentando se desenvencilhar do abraço apertado.

Quando a matriarca olhou para ela disse:

- Eu sei, mas tiveste uma semana na casa de um Malfoy.

Nessa altura Ginny sentiu imenso ódio do Ron, sabia que tinha sido ele a dizer, e sua mãe confirmou em seguida.

- O Ron apareceu aqui todo alterado, dizendo que tinhas ido ao musical com o Malfoy, e que trabalhavas na casa dele. Não imaginas como fiquei preocupada.

- Porque é que ficaste preocupada?

- Porquê? Filha ele é um Malfoy.

- Ele ajudou-nos na guerra, ele trabalha no ministério assim como o Harry. Ele não é Lucius Malfoy, mas sim Draco Malfoy. Posso assegurar-te de que é uma grande diferença. – Disse ela friamente.

- Mas não deixa de ser um Malfoy, eles são todos farinha do mesmo saco.

- Draco é diferente.

- Como podes dizer isso?

- Eu sei mãe, eu apenas sei. – Respondeu ela olhando para o chão.

Caminhou até á mesa sentando-se com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Molly olhou para a filha e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Tu ama-lo?

A ruiva olhou para a ruiva mais velha e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas como? Só convives com ele á uma semana.

- Eu amo-o desde os 15 anos. Eu namorei com ele em Hogwarts, durante dois meses no meu 5º ano, e o 6º ano todo. Ao todo namoramos um pouco mais de 1 ano.

- Como nunca soubemos?

- Namoramos em segredo, mas no dia de sua formatura ele terminou tudo comigo, e nunca mais o vi, até agora.

Molly não disse nada, apenas puxou a filha para um abraço. Ginny sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face, por isso limpou-as. Meteu um sorriso e olhou para a mãe.

- Não digas a ninguém.

- Eu não vou dizer nada Ginny, mas espero que não voltes a sair magoada.

- Magoada?

- Quando tu voltaste de Hogwarts no final do 6º ano eu soube que algo se tinha passado, vinhas diferente, mais fria e distante. Felizmente foi-te passando aos poucos, mas mesmo hoje continuas mais distante do que antigamente. Eu sabia que tinha sido um namorado, mas nunca imaginei que fosse o Malfoy. Espero que ele não te volte a magoar.

- Descansa, ele não voltará a magoar-me.

Poucas horas depois a casa estava cheia de Weasleys, e Ginny agradeceu por isso, afinal seus sobrinhos sempre conseguiam animá-la.

- Olá madrinha. – Disse Mila antes de ir brincar com Arthur e Alice, os filhos de Ron e Hermione.

Arthur encontrava-se sentado nas pernas de Ginevra e ela deliciava-se com o menino.

- Ora vejam quem chegou. – Disse a voz de Ron. – Alan sê bem-vindo rapaz.

Ginny pegou em Arthur ao colo e olhou do irmão para o moreno.

- Eu pensava que só vinha cá jantar. – Disse ela mostrando-se visivelmente irritada.

- E vinha, mas Ron convidou-me também para o almoço.

- Ah foi?! – Perguntou ela friamente. – Tinha que ter sido o Sr. Ronald Weasley.

- Qual é o problema Ginevra? – Perguntou o ruivo olhando-a com fúria.

- Nenhum. – Respondeu ela voltando para ao pé das crianças.

"Como ele se atreveu a convidar o Alan?! Já não bastava ele vir cá jantar, também vem cá almoçar!"

Suspirou resignada e decidiu ir ajudar sua mãe a meter a mesa no jardim.

Draco encontrava-se sentado no sofá. Não fazia nada, não tinha fome, nem sede, apenas queria estar ali. Já tinha amaldiçoado Alan imensas vezes, mesmo sem saber quem ele era.

"Ele vai ver, ele não vai conseguir casar com ela, não sei o que vou fazer, mas eu não vou permitir que ela case. Se for para casar só comigo mesmo."

Levantou-se e caminhou até á cozinha. Encontrou dois pratos em cima desta, tapados com um pano e ao lado destes estava um papel.

_Sei que não gostas de cozinhar, por isso tomei a liberdade de fazer as tuas refeições de Domingo, não quero que passes fome. É só esquentar no microondas. Bom apetite._

_Ginny_

Não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela tinha se preocupado com o estômago dele. Voltou para a sala ligeiramente mais feliz.

Ginny estava sentada na mesa, ao seu lado tinha sua afilhada e Alan que Ron fez o favor de o meter ao seu lado, para ter companhia.

Comia silenciosamente, o facto de estar ali estava a começar a enervá-la.

"Devia de ter ficado com Draco. E como será que ele está?! Será que conseguiu esquentar direito a comida?! Será que ainda está zangado?! Coitado vai passar o Domingo todo sozinho!"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo facto de ter sentido uma mão sobre a dela. Olhou para o lado e viu ser a mão de Alan.

Olhou para o rapaz que sorria para ela, e puxou sua mão debaixo da dele voltando a olhar para o prato.

- Ginny porque fizeste isso?

- Talvez por não querer minha mão na tua, não somos namorados. – Respondeu ela.

- Então estás a dizer que és namorada do outro? – Perguntou Ron ácido.

A ruiva olhou irritada para o irmão, estava a começar a perder sua paciência em relação a ele e aquele assunto. Porque tinha sempre que tocar no assunto do seu envolvimento com Draco?!

- Ouviste-me a dizer isso Ronald?

- Não, mas tu estavas de mão dada com ele no outro dia, e acabaste de dizer ao Alan que não querias a mão dele na tua por não serem namorados, o que me leva a supor que tu e o Malfoy….

A ruiva não o deixou continuar, levantou-se batendo com as mãos na mesa e disse para o irmão olhando com ódio:

- E se eu e Draco namorar-mos o que tens TU a ver com isso? Não ouviste o que ele te disse? Não te devo explicações Ronald Weasley. Sou maior e vacinada, eu é que sei o que fazer da minha vida. Se tenho algo com Draco é problema meu, não te devo explicações a ti, nem ao Alan nem mesmo aos meus pais, pois sou maior de idade e não preciso da vossa aprovação para nada. E sabes que mais? Graças a ti acabei de perder o apetite, eu vou-me embora. Talvez para a semana não estejas tão estúpido.

Ginny fez menção de sair da mesa, mas Alan disse:

- Mas nós vamos ao cinema.

- Nós íamos ao cinema. Se quiseres podes ir com uma das mulheres da alta sociedade que tanto te querem, eu não me importo. Agora eu vou embora, deixei Draco sozinho hoje para passar o dia com minha família, e não fiz mais nada senão ouvir meu irmão criticar-me. Eu cansei. Passar bem. – E dizendo isto desaparatou.

Estacou na porta do apartamento. Sabia que ele estava lá dentro, podia ouvi-lo xingar o pobre do microondas.

"É eu amo-o, e preciso dele para continuar!" – pensou antes de abrir a porta.

_I... can't... breathe... no... more_

_Since you went away I_

_Don't really feel like talkin'_

_Don't wanna hear you don't love me_

_Baby do you understand me_

_I can't do a thing without you_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_(Tell me what I'm gonna do)_

_What am I gonna do_

_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you_

_Is ur heart still mine_

_I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

_(Aaliyah – Miss you)_

Abriu a porta no exacto momento em que Draco atirou o prato ao chão furioso e se dirigiu para o quarto, tinha sujado a camisola toda com a porcaria da comida.

Ginny riu observando o loiro despir-se. Ele ainda não tinha dado por ela, por isso saltou de susto quando sentiu as mãos dela enrolarem-se no seu peito despido.

- Ginevra! – Virou-se para a ruiva que sorria divertida. – O que…o que fazes aqui?

A mulher virou-se com um olhar divertido e começou a andar pelo quarto sendo seguida pelo olhar dele. Draco continuava com o peito despido, mas isso não importava nada, ele nem estava a sentir frio.

- Bem meu irmão teve a ideia de convidar o Alan para almoçar lá em casa, e o idiota a meio do almoço meteu a mão em cima da minha, eu não gostei e disse-lhe para me largar pois não éramos namorados. O Ron disse logo que eu e tu namorávamos pois estávamos de mãos dadas na outra noite, e ai eu disse que ele não tinha nada a ver com o que existia entre mim e ti. Vinha-me embora quando o Alan disse que íamos ao cinema, e eu, bem….mandei-o ir com outra e voltei para aqui.

Draco sorriu olhando fixamente para ela. Ginny não soube muito bem o que se passou, apenas soube que num momento estava no meu do quarto e no outro estava prensada entre Draco e o roupeiro e o loiro beijava-a sofregamente.

Suas mãos estavam presas pelas do homem ao lado do seu corpo. Sentia Draco encostar-se o mais possível, e ela não queria que ele se afastasse, muito pelo contrario, queria que ele continuasse ali perto dela, comprimindo-a contra o armário.

Quando Draco afastou os lábios dos dela viu-a incrivelmente vermelha e sentia-se quente. Sabia estar rosado, mas não importava. Há imenso tempo que ele não beijava ninguém assim, na verdade a ultima vez que aquilo acontecera tinha sido em Hogwarts e ela era também a "protagonista".

Largou as mãos dela e acariciou sua face. A mulher riu antes de o puxar pelas costas para mais um beijo. As mãos dela arranhavam ao de leve as costas nuas dele, enquanto que as dele percorriam o corpo dela, e ficaram na cintura de modo a puxa-la contra o seu corpo.

Voltaram a se afastar para respirar e ele disse:

- Não é que tenha sentido tua falta a manhã toda, e tenha desejado encostar-te aqui á mais tempo. É apenas desejo momentâneo.

- Sério? Então afasta-te. – Disse ela com um ar de brincalhona enquanto que ele sorria.

Draco afastou ligeiramente seu corpo do dela e levou as mãos á camisola branca que ela vestia puxando-a para cima.

- Melhor? – Perguntou.

- Para mim sim, e para ti?

- Ainda não é o bastante. – Respondeu começando a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela.

Cansou-se de o desabotoar e acabou mesmo por puxá-los, fazendo-os voar. Em seguida baixou-se beijando a barriga dela, enquanto a puxava pelas costas para si.

Começou a subir com os lábios e parou quando chegou aos seios dela. As mãos, que estavam nas costas, começaram a subir e depressa ele retirou o soutien do corpo dela.

Ouviu-a suspirar antes de levar aos lábios á pele branca dela. Ginny tinha as mãos nos cabelos dele, baguçando-os. Sentia-se extasiada por causa dos carinhos dele, tinha os olhos semicerrados e sentia suas pernas falharem de vez em quando.

Draco apercebeu-se que ela descaía, e por isso levantou-se pegando-a ao colo. Deitou-a delicadamente na cama e sentou-se nas pernas dela. Inclinou-se para a beijar, desta vez um beijo calmo e sereno. Sentiu as mãos dela nos seu cinto e rapidamente ela o abriu, tentando depois tentou livrar-se das calças, mas não conseguia.

- Difícil? – Questionou ele rindo enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

- Não sabias teres umas calças que saíssem mais rápido.

Ele ergueu-se retirando as calças. Em seguida baixou-se, ficando á altura do quadril dela. Ginny sentiu as mãos dele nas suas coxas e em seguida ele retirava-lhe a saia e a roupa interior deixando-a totalmente despida.

Ginny respirava depressa quando sentiu a respiração dele nas suas pernas, as mãos de Draco afastaram delicadamente suas pernas e ela fechou os olhos sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

Começou a gemer baixinho de prazer, segurando o lençol com uma mão enquanto que a outra acariciava o cabelo dele. Sentia a língua dele estimulá-la como antigamente, como há muito desejava.

- Draco… – murmurou ela passado minutos fazendo com que ele se afastasse.

O loiro voltou a deitar-se sobre ela e passou a mão na testa dela afastando os poucos cabelos ruivos que começavam a grudar-se.

Retirou a única roupa existente nele que não permitia o total contacto dos corpos.

Olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu dizendo: eu sempre te amei.

Ela não disse nada apenas o beijou calmamente. Draco posicionou-se entre as pernas dela encaixando-se devagar com medo de a magoar. Era como se fosse a primeira vez para eles.

A mulher fechou os olhos contraindo os lábios por segundos por causa da dor.

Draco esperou que ela se acalmasse para começar a se movimentar. O ritmo era lento e Ginny soltava gemidos fracos aos ouvidos dele. O loiro tentava ao máximo controlar-se, desejava não esquecer nenhum pormenor, e o mais importante, desejava prolongar a sensação de prazer para ambos.

Sentiu as pernas dela prenderem-no pelo quadril puxando-o mais e fazendo com que ele se movesse mais rápido. A cada gemido dela ele aumentava um pouco, até ele próprio começar a gemer ao ouvido dela.

Os beijos eram desejados, húmidos, arrebatadores e longos. A mulher abraçava-o com força com medo de o perder novamente. Draco por sua vez continuava a aumentar lentamente o ritmo fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais.

Sentiu as pernas dela fraquejarem e soltaram-no ao mesmo tempo que ela fechava os olhos e o prendia dentro de si. Draco sabia que ela tinha chegado ao seu limite, e sabia também que ele próprio estava quase satisfeito.

Movimentou-se durante mais alguns segundos ate que a puxou pelos quadris soltando gemidos prazerosos dela e gemendo também ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu semblante se contorcia de prazer.

O loiro saiu de cima dela com a respiração descompensada. Deitou-se ao lado dela que logo a seguir se aninhou nos seus braços.

Ficaram minutos ouvindo apenas suas respirações se regularizarem.

- Nós temos muito para esclarecer. – Disse ele.

- Mas não agora. Nem amanhã, só quando for necessário, não quero mexer no passado, não agora.

Ouviu-o sorrir e ele beijou-a carinhosamente puxando os lençóis para os tapar.

- Promete-me só uma coisa. – Pediu ela

- Tudo!

- Nunca mais me vais abandonar.

- Nunca mais Ginevra, eu nunca mais te abandono. Eu prometo.

A ruiva sorriu e de seguida encostou a cabeça ao peito dele acabando por adormecer minutos depois. Draco observou-a dormir por momentos até que ele próprio adormeceu, feliz como há muitos anos não estava.

Fim do 6º capitulo

N/A: maia acção D/G é impossível, o final do capitulo foi TOTALMENTE D/G….mas pronto foi para compensar os primeiros capítulos…..espero k tenham gst.

**Kika**: bem andaste mesmo….a esta hora (4 da tarde) deves de tar em Leiria ou a chegar ao menos…pois bem…eu sei k curtes este capitulo e tal…é so…..jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: Ah eu li teu novo capitulo, mas acho que ainda não comentei, tenho que ir lá ver. E então gst da acção? Espero k sim….jinhos!

**Joana**: espero k tb tenhas gst deste. Jinhos.

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é vai ser pequena mesmo….não havia imaginação para mais. Bem espero k tenhas gst desta acção D/G…..jinhos!

**Miaka**. Ainda não expliquei não….mas prometo k tudo será explicado, mas só daki a uns capítulos…..espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem eu fiz o k me pediste….ok a continuação virou D/g, mas o que fazer, é mais forte que eu. Espero k tenhas gst…tb te adoro.

**Miris Malfoy**: é a morena é um amor de pessoa…..tb me apetece cortar-lhe a cabeça com uma pá. Mas pronto. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Alexa:** e não resiste. Eu tb não resistia, e tu? Jinhos!

**Camy**: bem ainda bem que gst do vestido dela, demorei imenso tempo para o visualizar e dps para o conseguir escrever. E espero k knt a gst da fic…jinhos!

**Kah**: eu tb não sei cm consigo ter tantas ideias, mas olha surgem assim….do nada. E sim eu escrevo mais, não te preocupes. Jinhos!

Bem pessoal espero k tenham gst deste capitulo…..já sabem REVIEWS! A e vou postar a continuação da Filha da Profecia agora mesmo…..espero k leiam…..jinhos!


	7. Relacionamento

**Relacionamento**

Draco acordou e apalpou a cama ao seu lado dando pela falta dela. Levantou-se e viu que sua camisola não se encontrava no quarto, sorriu imaginando que era ela que a tinha. Saiu do quarto enrolado no robe e foi encontrar a ruiva na cozinha com a sua camisola vestida.

Abraçou-a por trás beijando o pescoço alvo dela.

- Estás bem?

- Estou óptima Draco. – Respondeu virando-se para ele com um sorriso.

O loiro sentia-se feliz, tinha-a de novo, por completo, e era maravilhoso. Podia dizer que naquela tarde gelada de Domingo ele voltara a encontrar a felicidade ao lado dela, mas não sabia ao certo o que havia entre eles. Estariam namorando?! Bem não importava, o que interessava é que ela estava ali, não precisavam de palavrear o relacionamento, ele já havia sido consumido por causa do amor. E ambos sabiam que pertenciam somente um ao outro.

- Que fazes? – Perguntou ele.

- Uma sandes, não almocei. Tenho fome.

O loiro sorriu beijando-a, em seguida disse:

- Vamos jantar fora. Pago eu.

Ela riu abraçando-o com força. Encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele inspirando o perfume delicioso dele.

Ficaram minutos assim, apreciando a presença do outro. Draco apertava-a com força com medo de a deixar fugir outra vez. Ginny tinha as mãos nas costas dele, e assim como ele tinha medo de voltar a ficar sozinha. Não iria aguentar ficar sem ele outra vez.

Afastou-se dele olhando-o. Puxou-o para um beijo calmo e delicado. Suas línguas encontravam-se numa dança sensual e ela encostou-se ao armário da cozinha para não cair.

Draco segurava-a pela cintura puxando-a para si. Quando se afastaram ela disse:

- Que tal irmos tomar um banho.

O homem em vez de responder pegou nela ao colo e caminhou até á banheira.

Horas depois ambos saíam do apartamento, caminharam em silencio até ao carro do loiro.

- E onde vamos jantar?

-A um dos melhores restaurantes da zona.

Ela olhou-o espantada, mas nada disse. Viajaram durante alguns minutos em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao restaurante Draco ofereceu o braço á ruiva que o aceitou prontamente.

Entraram no restaurante e Ginny ficou maravilhada. Era lindo. Grande, amplo, a meia-luz, as paredes estavam pintadas de branco e prateado. Havia uma linda música de fundo e o ambiente era agradável, e para alem disso estava quente lá.

Caminharam até uma mesa mais recatada, e sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Draco pousou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça neles olhando-a.

- Sim? - Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Nada, apenas observava.

- Sabes que não gosto quando me encaras com esse olhar.

- Eu sei, mas nunca percebi porque não gostas.

- Porque….porque mexe comigo.

- Sério? – Perguntou ele olhando-a ainda mais profundamente.

- Sim.

- Isso é óptimo.

- Draco, pára. – Pediu ela desviando o olhar dele.

O homem ergueu o queixo dela, obrigando-a a encara-lo.

- Não desvies o olhar, não o faças por favor!

- Porquê?

- Porque vivi muito tempo sem ele, não sou capaz de suportar sua falta, não mais.

_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete_

_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_(Peter Gabriel – In your eyes)_

No momento seguinte a comida foi servida e Ginny sorriu para o homem á sua frente dizendo:

- Eu também senti falta do teu.

Ele sorriu e viu-a começar a comer. Durante o jantar eles falaram de varias coisas, em especial da família da ruiva, e Draco fartou-se de fazer comentários, alguns poucos agradáveis, sobre o facto de Ron e Hermione terem casado.

Quando acabaram de comer eles não foram logo para casa, estavam na zona Muggles de Londres, e por isso caminharam despreocupados.

Dirigiram-se para a _Trafalgar Square. _O loiro puxou a mulher para si, abraçando-a. Ela olhou-o e ele beijou-a delicadamente. Puxou-a mais de modo a não deixar que ela arrefecesse.

Quando se afastaram sentiram algo começar a cair nas cabeças deles, olharam para cima e viram que começava a nevar. Ela riu agarrada a ele, olhando para cima e vendo o céu negro ser tingido pelo branco da neve pura.

Afastou-se de Draco e olhou em roda, agarrou na mão dele e caminhou até um banco vazio. Sentou-se e fez com que ele se sentasse em seguida.

- É maravilhoso ver a neve cair. – Disse ela olhando-o com olhar.

- É. – Concordou vagamente.

- Falta menos de um mês para o Natal. – Disse encostando-se no peito dele.

Draco abraçou-a pela cintura ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

- Eu sei. E gostava que o passasses comigo.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Era habito passa-lo com sua família, sua mãe costumava fazer uma enorme ceia de Natal e convidava todos os Weasleys. Suspirou antes de dizer:

- Eu terei que pensar. Normalmente passo o Natal com minha família.

O homem engoliu em seco, desejava passar o Natal com ela, mas não podia proibi-la de ir passá-lo com os Weasleys, e muito menos obriga-la a escolher.

- Eu entendo. – Disse por fim.

A ruiva percebeu a tristeza na voz dele, virou-se para o homem e sorriu.

- Já sei! Porque não vens comigo?

Ele olhou chocado para ela e em seguida gargalhou.

- Estás a brincar comigo, não estás?

- Não!

Draco parou de rir por causa da resposta dela, olhou-a confuso e em seguida falou:

- Ginevra, eu não acho muito sensato.

- Porquê?

- Ora não sei, talvez por eu ser um Malfoy, e por todos os teus irmãos quererem minha cabeça se souberem que nós….hã…nós temos um relacionamento.

- Relacionamento. – Repetiu ela baixo.

- Sim. Porquê?

- É que….nunca mais imaginei ouvir que eu tenho um relacionamento contigo. Tinha perdido a esperança.

- Namora comigo! – Pediu ele repentinamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Sim. Sim. – Respondeu puxando-o para um beijo.

Ficaram minutos abraçados sem dizerem nada. Decidiram levantar-se quando a neve começou a cair com mais abundância. Dirigiram-se para o carro felizes, e foram para casa.

Quando entraram no apartamento ela atirou-se para o sofá. Draco olhou-a abanando a cabeça perante o comportamento infantil que acabara de ter. Ajoelhou-se á sua frente e perguntou:

- Desejas dormir aqui? No teu quarto? Ou no meu? - Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Em qualquer lugar, desde que estejas comigo. – Respondeu ela passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

Draco ergueu-se, levantando a ruiva e caminhou até ao quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando Ginny acordou olhou para o lado, Draco ainda dormia profundamente. Decidiu não se levantar, era segunda-feira mas ele tinha o dia de folga, não valia a pena acordá-lo. Deitou-se de lado observando-o dormir. Ele ficava lindo, seu cabelo loiro caía-lhe sobre a face pálida, seu semblante estava leve, ostentando um sorriso feliz.

Longos minutos depois, ela sentiu-o mexer-se, e depressa ele abriu os olhos. Bocejou por um momento e sem seguida puxou-a pela cintura para perto de o seu corpo, abraçando-a.

- Sabes que odeio que olhem para mim enquanto durmo. – Disse beijando-a.

- Eu sei, mas não resisto a te encarar, é a única altura do dia em que tu pareces um anjo.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou-a furiosamente antes de dizer:

- Então no resto do dia não pareço um anjo. Muito bem sim senhora. Sabes que não devias de dizer isso? Pode ser perigoso para ti. – Disse ele posicionando-se sobre ela.

- Sério? Que poderás tu fazer?

- Não sei. Diz-me tu!

Ela sorriu e sussurrou algo ao ouvido dele que o fez rir.

- Isso não é difícil. Posso levar-te ao céu num instante.

A mulher sentiu o corpo dele perto do seu, e antes que pudesse impedir já ele fazia parte dela. Draco movimentava-se vagarosamente ao inicio, indo aumentando o ritmo consoante os gemidos dela.

Senti-la tremer debaixo de si, e os gemidos dela no seu ouvido só o deixavam com mais vontade. Puxou-a pelos quadris no momento em que ambos chegaram ao ponto máximo do prazer.

Levantaram-se a meio da manha. Ginny sentou-se no sofá enquanto que Draco foi beber um copo de água. O homem aproximou-se dela, sentando-se ao seu lado, em seguida deitou a cabeça nas pernas dela.

- Que vamos fazer hoje?

- Não sei, mas podíamos ficar em casa, assim matando saudades. – Respondeu ela.

Draco ergueu-se e ficou com a face á altura da dela.

- Ainda queres matar mais saudades?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela simplesmente puxando-o para um beijo quente e arrebatador.

Os dias foram passando e Ginny e Draco viviam como um casal normal. Ele tentava ao máximo chagar a casa cedo para poder estar com ela.

- Cheguei. – Disse ele entrando em casa.

Olhou em volta e viu que a casa estava enfeitada. Uma enorme árvore de Natal existia na sala, haviam imensas estrelas no tecto, pais natais espalhados pelos móveis, velas com enfeites de Natal. Ele sorriu, nunca sua casa tinha estado assim.

- Olá. – Disse ela saindo do quarto com um embrulho.

Pousou-o nos pés da árvore de natal e aproximou-se dele. Passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele e ele disse:

- A casa está linda.

- Obri…. – Mas não terminou o agradecimento pois ele beijou-a com ferocidade.

Quando os lábios de afastaram, por causa da falta de ar, ele tirou o casaco e caminhou até ao sofá chamando-a em seguida. A ruiva sentou-se no colo dele, e o loiro disse:

- Eu estive a pensar…e hã….hã….pois….se teus pais não se importarem eu passo por lá no Natal.

A ruiva sorriu verdadeiramente feliz e agarrou-o pelo pescoço antes de lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Eles não se vão importar, nada. Eu tenho a certeza, vai ser maravilhoso. Vamos fazer uma fogueira no jardim, e vamos jantar ao pé dela, depois esperamos ansiosamente pela meia-noite e acabamos por trocar os presentes e pedir um desejo.

- Desejo?

- Sim, uma tradição Muggle. Na noite de natal queima-se um tronco, nesse tronco todos pousam as mãos, antes de queimado obviamente, e pedem um desejo.

- E isso é verdade? – Perguntou ele descrente.

- Meu desejo realizou-se, passado 8 anos, mas realizou-se.

Ele sorriu passando a mão na face dela afastando uma madeixa vermelha e em seguida deitou-a no sofá deitando-se por cima dela e beijando-a.

_Only love can set us free_

_Only love can bear the truth_

_Only love can bring us peace_

_Only love can save me and you_

_Only love can purify_

_Only love can conquer fear_

_Only love can testify_

_Only love can make a miracle of life._

_(Sophie B Hawkins - Only love)_

Fim do 7º capitulo

N/A: e aqui está mais m capitulo….pois bem o ultimo deste ano 2004. Antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo passado, espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Jinhos! E bom ano novo.

**Mki**: Uau tanto amei….que bom. E bem, um bom ano novo para ti também. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: aqui está mais um capitulo, espero k tenhas gst. Bom ano novo e jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: é eu decidi fazer o Ron assim, para ter alguém contra, mas não que ele esteja a ser mau, só quer proteger a irmã. O Alan não é tonto, é um querido. Eu gosto muito dele, e ele gosta muito da Ginny. Bom ano novo para ti….jinhos!

**Camy**: ainda bem que estás a gostar de fic….Bom ano novo…Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é claro que comecei a postar a continuação da Filha da profecia. E ainda bem que gst do D/G action…..Bom ano novo. Jinhos!

**Ana Felton**: bem, não sabia que escrevia assim tão bem. E não sei cm escrevo assim…apenas gosto de escrever, e cada dia melhoro um bocado. Não precisas de ter inveja, pois tu tb escreves bem, já li algumas fics tuas, (I´m with you e Se a felicidade existe) estão fantásticas. E os homens não são todos iguais…….podes ter certeza disso. Bom ano novo. Jinhos!

**Dark Angel Malfoy**: bem o capitulo não demorou, e ainda bem que gostaste da fic. Fico feliz por isso. Bom ano novo. Jinhos.

**Bem pessoal, sabem o que peço…REVIEWS! Mas hoje estou aqui para vos desejar um FELIZ 2005…..que o ano que entra seja tão bom ou melhor que este. Eu pedia um tão bom, pois 2004 para mim foi perfeito….mas lembrem-se todos os anos têm as suas dificuldades, tb tive algumas em 2004, mas também têm momentos felizes, e esse são mais intensos, e as pessoas não esquecem.**

**BOM 2005 PARA TODOS…….E QUE REALIZEM VOSSOS SONHOS NESTE ANO….**

**JINHOS!**


	8. O natal

**O natal**

Ginny abriu os olhos sonolenta, e encontrou logo os olhos cinza olhando para ela. Draco estava ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, enquanto que a outra estava na cintura da ruiva.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Draco, e Feliz Natal. – Cumprimentou ela aconchegando-se no peito dele.

- Feliz Natal Ginevra.

Abraçou a mulher de modo a chega-la para si o mais possível. Afastou as várias madeixas ruivas da face dela antes de a beijar de uma maneira necessitada, era como se não se beijassem á dias.

Ela ergueu-se ficando sentada na cama e olhou para ele, passou com a mão na face pálida do homem e sussurrou um eu te amo, antes de caminhar para o banheiro.

Saiu de lá minutos depois encontrando o loiro sentado no sofá, caminhou até ele e sentou-se no seu colo e sentiu a mão dele na sua cintura segurando-a. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ouviu-o perguntar:

- Vamos mesmo passar o fim do dia na casa dos teus pais?

- Sim.

- E eu que pensava que não passava de um devaneio meu, afinal é mesmo verdade, eu aceitei ir passar a noite de Natal á Toca.

Ela riu olhando-o e vendo que ele tinha uma cara de tédio de total, aproximou os lábios dos dele e beijou-o antes de se levantar.

- Onde vais? – Perguntou ele.

- Fazer o café da manha.

Draco puxou-a pelo pulso voltando a sentá-la no seu colo.

- Hoje não, hoje não sais de ao pé de mim. É Natal não vamos fazer nada ok? Vamos apenas ficar um com o outro.

Ela sorriu passando as pernas em volta da cintura dele, e ele puxou-a mantendo-a junto ao seu corpo. Ginny mordia o lábio inferior dele enquanto que o sentia a tirar-lhe a camisola.

Draco levantou-se deitando a mulher no chão em cima do tapete felpudo. Fez menção de se deitar por cima dela, mas ela trocou-lhe as voltas, ficando por cima.

Sorriu enquanto lhe desapertava a camisa grossa que ele tinha, retirou-a imediatamente e começou a beijar o peito estrutural dele. Draco suspirava cada vez mais depressa, sentindo os lábios dela percorrerem seu peito.

Novamente ela sentou-se e ele aproveitou para se livrar do soutien dela, sentando-se em seguida de modo a beijar os seios despidos dela. Ginny tinha as mãos no cabelo dele e suspirava longamente por causa dos carinhos dele. Sentiu as mãos dele desapertar o botão das calças, e ela própria se levantou retirando suas calças.

Estava de pé quando ele levou as mãos ás ancas dela fazendo desaparecer a ultima peça de roupa que ela tinha no corpo.

Em seguida sentou-a nas suas pernas, e não pode deixar de sorrir quando a sentiu terminar de despi-lo.

A ruiva entrelaçou os dedos nos dele ao mesmo tempo que se posicionava em cima dele, fazendo com que os corpos se unissem.

Draco largou as mãos dela, e encaminhou-as para a cintura dela fazendo-a mover-se cada vez mais depressa. A mulher encontrava-se sentada em cima dele e ele podia vê-la de olhos fechados e ouvia os gemidos fracos que ela soltava.

Sentou-se rapidamente abraçando-a de modo a aperta-la mais contra si. Ginny encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele gemendo cada vez mais alto ao ouvido do loiro. Draco rodou deitando-a no chão, movimentava cada vez mais depressa e olhou nos olhos dela quando ela os abriu.

As pernas dela prendiam a cintura dele fazendo mover-se cada vez mais depressa e mantendo-o o mais próximo possível, sentindo-o ao máximo.

O ritmo era alucinante e só pararam quando um gemido rouco e abafado ecoou pela sala quando ambos chegaram ao limite.

O loiro deitou-se exausto ao lado dela, que pousou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Vamos tomar banho ou nem por isso? – Perguntou ele manhoso minutos depois.

- Podemos ir tomar banho…….ou algo do género.

Ele riu enquanto a levantava. Pegou-a ao colo e depressa ambos se encontravam na banheira. A ruiva riu sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, encostou-se á banheira ficando praticamente deitada.

Sentiu o homem posicionar-se sobre ela novamente, e beijou-o puxando-o unindo os corpos novamente.

-----------

- Draco despacha-te. – Disse a ruiva vestindo o casaco.

- Estou quase, calma Ginevra.

No instante seguinte o loiro saia do quarto praticamente vestido. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-a duma forma arrebatadora.

- Sabes, este Natal vai ser suicida.

- Não vai nada Draco.

- Não! Teus irmãos nem querem a minha cabeça nem anda, especialmente o Weasley.

- Qual deles amor? – Perguntou ela divertida, ajudando a apertar os botões do casaco.

- O guarda costa do Potter.

- Ah o Ron.

- Como se não soubesses. – Concluiu ele amuado.

Ela sorriu beijando em seguida os lábios dele e saindo do apartamento.

-----------

Estar á porta da Toca de mãos dadas com Ginevra na noite de Natal era algo que Draco nunca pensou fazer. Mas ele estava lá, em frente da porta da Toca esperando a ruiva bater á porta.

- Bate logo.

- Calma Draco. – Murmurou ela rindo, batendo á porta em seguida.

O loiro não necessitou de esperar muito tempo para ver a porta ser aberta, aberta pelo pai dela. Sentiu o olhar do homem sobre si, mas por muito estranho que ele tenha achado aquilo, o homem sorriu ao ver as mãos deles dadas.

- Ainda bem que puderam vir, tua mãe tem estado impaciente. – Disse ele abraçando a filha.

- Estão no quintal?

- Sim.

Ginny largou o loiro e entrou porta dentro, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

- Draco Malfoy! Estou certo?

- Sim.

- Ela sabe?

- O meu nome? Claro que sim.

- Não garoto, refiro-me ao passado.

O loiro sentiu o coração apertar mas mesmo assim disse:

- Ainda não.

O ruivo deixou o loiro entrar na casa, e encaminhou-o até ao jardim, a ponto de ver a sua ruiva com a filha do Potter nos braços.

Ele aproximou-se dela passando furtivamente pelos irmãos dela, abraçou-a pela cintura e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Sabes, estas cabeças vermelhas estão loucas para me matar.

- Não sejas assim Draco.

Ouviu-o sorrir ao seu ouvido no mesmo momento em que a afilhada olhava interessada para o loiro.

- Quem é madrinha?

- É o meu namorado Mila.

A loirinha disse algo ao ouvido da ruiva, que fez com que esta ri-se e deixasse a pequena vermelha. No momento seguinte a loira saia do colo da madrinha e corria até ao pé dos filhos do Ron e da Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com a garota?

- Ela apaixonou-se Draco….por ti….disse que tu és lindo….

- Ah….mas isso já eu sabia. Mas como se diz, da voz das crianças sai sempre a verdade.

Ginny agarrou-se ao namorado rindo descontroladamente, quando se acalmou disse:

- Tua modéstia surpreende-me.

- É….bom saber.

A ruiva viu sua mãe chama-la e afastou-se do loiro caminhando até á outra ruiva.

- Então o que queres com a minha irmã?

- Não creio que tenhas muito a ver com isso Weasley.

Ron olhou-o furioso e Draco viu as orelhas dele começarem a ficar vermelhas.

- Boa noite. – Disse a voz de um homem vinda na zona da cozinha.

O loiro olhou para trás de si curioso e viu ser um homem que não conhecia. Cabelo castanho, olhos cor de avelã.

- Olá Ginny. – Disse ele aproximando-se da ruiva.

Abraçou-a com força dizendo algo ao seu ouvido, e Draco não gostou nada do facto de ele ter a sua ruiva nos braços.

Aproximou-se deles e ouviu o outro dizer:

- Estás linda.

- Obrigado Alan.

"Então este é o famoso Alan! Interessante!" – pensou o loiro passando os braços em torno da cintura da ruiva.

Alan olhou para o loiro confuso, e Ginny percebeu isso, assim como sentiu Draco aperta-la, como se ele tivesse medo que ela fugisse.

- Alan este é Draco Malfoy. – Disse ela apontando para o homem abraçado a si. – Draco este é o Alan Mcbean.

- Então tu és o Malfoy.

- Sim, na realidade mais propriamente o noivo da Ginevra. – Disse ele sorrindo para o outro.

A ruiva sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer por causa do que o loiro dissera, e nem se preocupou com o semblante triste do moreno, e muito menos com o tom vazio da voz dele quando disse antes de se afastar:

- Eu sou só amigo.

Sentiu os braços de Draco afrouxarem e em seguida ele virou-a para si. Ginny piscou algumas vezes olhando para ele.

- Noiva?

- Bem não era para ter sido assim. Era para ter sido só quando te oferecesse minha prenda. – Disse ele afastando-se e tirando do bolso das calças uma caixa de veludo, revelando em seguida um anel cravado com diamantes. – Aceitas casa….

Não fez o resto do pedido, pois a ruiva enlaçou-se no pescoço dele e beijou-o de uma maneira arrebatadoramente.

- Eu considero isso um sim. – Disse ele divertido pondo o anel do dedo anelar dela.

Ambos ouviram a voz de Luna dizer ao pé deles:

- Finalmente.

Ginny riu para a amiga antes de ver a filha dela agarrar-se ás suas pernas e puxa-la para baixo.

- Sim Mila?

- Vocês vão casar?

- Sim pequenina.

- Que bom. Isso significa que eu o vou ver mais vezes.

Ginny não pode deixar de rir.

- Estas, apaixonada Mila? – Perguntou a ruiva baixinho.

- Ele é muito lindo.

- Concordo plenamente. – Disse a voz de Draco abaixando-se ao lado dela.

A loirinha olhou para o homem a sorrir.

- Eu sou a Mila. – Disse esticando a mãozinha para ele.

- Eu sou o Draco.

O loiro pegou na mão da menina e em seguida deu um beijo estalado na mão dela deixando a pequena vermelha que nem um pimentão.

Os minutos foram passando e depressa a meia-noite chegou. Assim como a ruiva tinha dito todos os Weasleys se sentaram á roda da fogueira. Draco sentou-se numa pedra ligeiramente afastado dos irmãos dela.

A ruiva sentou-se no meio das pernas dele, e em seguida uma loirinha sentou-se ao lado deles. Draco pegou na pequena sentando-a na sua perna esquerda.

- Feliz Natal Draco. – Disse e menina beijando a face do loiro.

- Feliz Natal garota.

A menina saiu do colo dele e meteu-se em frente da madrinha abraçando-a.

- Eu adoro-te madrinha. Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal para ti também meu amor.

Em seguida a menina saiu de ao pé deles e correu para ao pé do pai. Ginny levantou-se sentando-se em seguida nas pernas do noivo.

- Feliz Natal Draco.

Ele não disse nada, apenas passou as mãos pela face dela olhando-a. Ficaram segundos calados, até que ele disse:

- Eu amo-te Ginevra. Feliz Natal.

Beijou a ruiva com delicadeza.

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)_

_Really hope that your on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Ohh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby (baby)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me_

_Maybe (maybe maybe) theyll be all the love under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I wabt just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love can call all mine_

_(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year_

_Can't be long under the mistletoe_

_He's all want and a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me (hear me?)_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all i want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want. just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year_

_Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa_

_Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_Oh I'll be waiting here_

_Santa thats my only wish this year._

_Santa can you hear me_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I wabt just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love can call all mine_

_(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year_

_(Britney Spears – My only wish this year)_

Fim do 8º capitulo

N/A: Eu sei demorei mais que o normal, peço desculpa, mas é que estava com preguiça, e depois a escola começou e tal. Mas pronto aqui está mais um capitulo….espero que tenham gostado.

Passando á frente….aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem, tantos elogios, espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Joana**: se eles terão paz por muito tempo? Bem talvez sim, talvez não. Espera pelos próximos capítulos….jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: bem por enquanto ainda não parei de escrever. e tb espero k este ano seja bom para ti. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: bem ele encarou TODOS os irmãos. Não foi tão mau assim, foi? Espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Kika Felton**: bem, espero k teu cérebro não esteja tão dormente. Na verdade NÃO pode estar, afinal logo á tarde vamos ver o Brad Pitt. Bem é jinhos!

**Mki**: é claro k eles formam um casal perfeito….melhor impossível…ok se fosse eu e ele era melhor, mas pronto….é isso…..jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: quando é que pensas escrever uma fic? Ainda bem que gostas da fic, e sim, minha favorita tb e A filha da Profecia. Espero k tenhas gst do Cap.? Jinhos!

**Mystica Black**: bem, eu não li nenhuma fic tua, nem sei se tens alguma aqui. Tens? Mas mesmo assim eu não sou assim tão boa, credo. Tenho a certeza que tb escreves bem. Mas ainda bem k gostas, espero k tenhas gst do capitulo….jinhos!

**Pronto os agradecimentos terminaram….até ao próximo capitulo….mas já sabem COMENTEM!**

**Jinhos!**


	9. Fazendo planos

**Fazendo planos**

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou o loiro vendo a ruiva espreguiçar-se ao seu lado.

- Olá.

Ela sorriu sentando-se na cama enrolada no lençol. Olhou para ele que se encontrava com o peito destapado e beijou-o antes de se levantar e caminhar até ao banheiro.

Draco seguiu-a silenciosamente e assim que ela abriu a porta da casa de banho ele empurrou-a delicadamente lá para dentro fazendo-a rir.

Abraçou-a por trás ao mesmo tempo que abria a torneira.

- Hoje vou ficar em casa.

- Óptimo. E porque Draco?

- Para tratar-mos dos pormenores.

- Pormenores?

- A data de casamento, os convidados, a igreja….essas coisas.

Ela virou-se para ele passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele rindo.

- Eu vou adorar tratar desses pormenores.

- Eu também. – Concordou ele beijando-a com uma imensa vontade e necessidade.

…….

- Muito bem, qual é o pormenor que trataremos primeiro? – Perguntou ele sentando-se no sofá depois do almoço.

- Que tal a data do casamento?

- Mas eu sei a data ideal.

- Sério? Qual é?

Ele puxou-a pelos pulsos sentando-a no seu colo. Passou a mão pela face dela beijando-a em seguida.

- A data do nosso primeiro beijo, em Hogwarts.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign, I'm more compatible with,_

_I just want your extra time and your KISS_

_(Tom Jones – Kiss)_

Ela olhou-o admirada mas sorridente.

- E tu lembras-te dessa data?

- Claro que sim. 17 de Maio.

Ela abriu a boca em espanto, antes de sorrir e dizer:

- Lembraste mesmo. E concordou é a data perfeita. Daqui a 5 meses.

- Daqui a 5 meses tu serás uma Malfoy.

- E com prazer.

- Muito bem….data decidida, agora a igreja!

- Pois não sei bem.

Draco olhou sério para ela, e Ginny percebeu que ele estava a pensar. Minutos depois ela sorriu perguntado:

- Não estas a conseguir pensar?

- Nem por isso.

- Não te preocupes, não tens culpa de ser loiro. – Disse a rir.

Draco deitou-a no sofá e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas na barriga fazendo a ruiva rir descontroladamente. Ela debatia-se contra as cócegas, mas ele não parava.

- Draco….pára….já chega….

- Não, eu gosto de torturas Weasley e esta é a melhor do Mundo no teu caso.

- Por favor…. Amor pára….

Ele parou sem tirar as mãos da barriga dela e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

- Retira o que disseste.

- Mas tu és loiro mesmo.

- Mas tu quiseste dar um segundo significado á frase, pensas que não percebi?!

- Tudo bem….eu retiro o que disse.

- A igreja que fica no centro. É perfeita. Grande e bonita.

- Afinal sempre conseguiste pensar. Viste?

- Muito engraçadinha Ginevra Weasley, muito engraçadinha.

Ela sorriu aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

- Convidados? – Perguntou ela minutos depois.

- Bem….tua família.

- O Harry e a família dele.

- Carl e a noiva.

- Certo. Já é gente suficiente.

- Pois, a tua família é infinita.

- Hei, não exageres, ela tem fim. E não sei se já paraste para pensar que tu vais ajudar a aumentá-la.

- E com prazer.

Ela riu fechando os olhos e sentindo a mão dele no seu cabelo acariciando-o. Minutos depois dormia serenamente.

_Sleeping Beauty Delusional_

_I believed I could cure it all for you dear_

_Coax or trick or drive or_

_drag the demons from you_

_Make it right for you_

_Sleeping Beauty truly for_

_I could magically heal you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing Miserably to rescue Sleeping Beauty_

_Drunk on ego, truly thought I could make it right_

_If I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare_

_But you're far too poison for me such a fool to think that I could_

_Wake you from your slumber, that I could actually heal you_

_Sleeping beauty poisoned and hopeless_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing Miserably to find a way to comfort you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Hiding from some poisoned memory_

_Poisoned and hopeless Sleeping Beauty_

_(A Perfect Circle – Sleeping beauty)_

Ginevra mexeu-se levemente acordando em seguida, rodou ficando de caras com o noivo que sorria.

- Já dormiste tudo?

- Já. Quanto tempo foi?

- Uma meia – hora. – Respondeu ele beijando-a.

- Onde íamos?

- Nos convidados.

- Então está tudo.

- Falta uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Tu sabes que a Mansão Malfoy está nas mãos do Ministério não sabes?

- Li algo sobre isso. Como confiscaram todos os teus bens por causa da ligação dos teus pais com as trevas.

- Exacto. Pois bem, Fudge disse-me na altura em que a confiscaram que eu poderia voltar a tê-la se a pudesse comprar. Como estava pobre não comprei, mas então comecei a trabalhar.

- Mas mesmo assim não tens dinheiro suficiente para a comprar.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ele a rir. – Mas é que ontem fiz o negócio da minha vida. Uma empresa Americana associou-se á nossa, o que significa que os galeões vão aparecer como que por magia no meu cofre. E depois posso voltar a ter Mansão, onde iremos viver, e em seguida volto a constituir o império Malfoy, afinal quero que os nossos filhos e tu tenham tudo do bom e do melhor. Concordas comigo?

- Não é a Mansão, nem os galeões que me vão fazer feliz, mas concordo. Nossos filhos não puderam viver neste apartamento, e se podes comprar a Mansão, força.

Ele puxou-a pela cintura beijando-a durante minutos seguidos.

- Eu amo-te, sabias Draco?

- Sabia e eu também te amo.

Ela sorriu sentando-se na cintura dele e inclinando-se para o beijar. Em seguida pousou a cabeça no peito dele e ficaram assim durante minutos, sem dizerem nada, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.

Cada dia que passava era um dia diferente, eles divertiam-se juntos, e acima de tudo estavam felizes. Draco contava os dias em que poderia tratar a ruiva como esposa, e Ginny andava entretida com os preparativos do casamento.

- Draco!

- Sim?

- Amanha é o teu dia de anos. Queres comemora-lo como?

- Aqui em casa. Só nos os dois, sozinhos, um clima romântico, uma cama e chega.

- Uma cama?

- Pode ser noutra parte, eu não sou esquisito.

Ela riu sentando-se no colo dele e beijando-o calmamente.

- É verdade, como está tua barriga? – Perguntou ele quando se afastaram.

- O que tem minha barriga?

- Os enjoos já passaram?

Ginny corou por segundos fazendo com que o loiro estranhasse, mas logo em seguida disse:

- Não te preocupes com a minha barriga, ela esta bem.

- De certeza?

- Sim. – Respondeu com os lábios juntos aos dele, beijando-o em seguida.

- Acho que amanha vou ter o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

- Eu concordo plenamente, em especialmente com a prenda que vais receber.

- Prenda? Ginevra eu disse que não era preciso comprares nada.

- Não te preocupes, eu não gastei muito dinheiro, e sei que vais gostar.

Ele deu de ombros puxando-a para outro beijo.

Tudo corria bem, e eles desejavam, que tudo continuasse assim, que nada nem ninguém estragasse o que eles demoraram 8 anos a procurar e esperar.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words_

How wonderful life is   
Now you're in the world

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world_

_(Moulin Rouge – Your song)_

Fim do 9º capitulo

N/A: sim eu sei que demorei, mas é que as escola….poiso tempo é menos para poder actualizar, mas aqui está.

**Kirina – Li**: é a Mila é querida. Espero k tb tenhas gst deste capitulo…apesar de ser um pouco secante. Jinhos!

**Kika**: bem…tanto Brad Pitt junto…mas é boa onda. Sabes que este capítulo é só pura palha, mas pronto. Comenta e tal….jinhos!

**Dark Angel Malfoy**: é Draco cede sim. O Alan, ela não gosta dele. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…..jinhos!

**Miaka**: Sim Arthur sabe algo sobre Draco. O que é? Pois ainda não vais saber…..jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: desculpa ter demorado tanto, mas espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Mki**: espero k tenhas gst deste. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: ele irá contar o ela o que tem de tão importante no seu passado. Se é bom ou mau verás depois. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: bem eu não tenho orkut. E bem Mila não vai contar ao pai que está "apaixonada" por Draco. Afinal eu tb não contei ao meu pai quando em pequena me "apaixonei pelo namorado da minha prima. Acho que foi por causa disso que eu me lembrei de meter isto assim. Não sei bem porquê, apenas acho querido. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo…..jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostaste tudo do outro capitulo….e deste? Jinhos!

**Carol**: porque achas que não é uma coisa boa o que ele não contou ainda? Mas pronto, normalmente nunca é nada bom, por isso…..jinhos!

**Espero k o próximo venha mais depressa que este, e sim eu sei este capitulo foi uma palha, mas pronto, não deu para mais, o próximo é melhor. **

**Jinhos!**

**E já sabem COMENTEM!**

**FUI! **


	10. Aniversário

**Aniversario**

Draco acordou com o cheiro delicioso a torradas. Levantou-se calmamente indo encontrar a ruiva a preparar o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Cheira bem. – Disse ele passando as mãos por trás das costas dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Feliz aniversário meu amor.

- Obrigada ruivinha.

Ela virou-se para ele passando as mãos pela cintura dele e beijando-o ao de leve primeiro. Sentiu os dentes dele trincarem suavemente seu lábio inferior, enquanto que ela tinha levado uma das mãos para o cabelo dele e fazia gestos circulares na sua nuca, passando de vez em quando com as unhas no mesmo lugar.

O beijo começou a ser mais sôfrego e necessitado e só se afastaram quando as torradas ficaram feitas.

Depois de terem comido ela levantou-se e disse:

- Eu vou comprar fruta, e para alem vou buscar tua prenda.

- Ginevra! – Chamou ele sentando-a em seguida nas suas pernas.

- Sim?

- Eu não preciso de prenda nenhuma. Minha melhor prenda és tu.

- Hum….eu acho que vais gostar da prenda.

- Nenhuma prenda é melhor que tu.

- Talvez esta consiga ser mais, ou pelo menos ficar na mesma altura que eu.

- Achas que sim ruiva?

- Tenho a certeza.

- Afinal é o quê?

- Só saberás logo. Agora tenho que ir. – Disse beijando os lábios dele rapidamente antes de sair do apartamento.

Draco levantou-se e caminhou para o quarto, indo buscar uma roupa para vestir depois de tomar banho.

Assim que saiu do quarto vestido, foi-se sentar no sofá esperando a mulher.

O loiro ouviu alguém bater á porta e pensando ser a ruiva abriu sem perguntar quem era, mas logo se arrependeu.

- O que fazes aqui?

- Como é o teu aniversario vim ver-te.

- Não percebeste ainda? Eu não te quero ver nunca mais.

- Draco querido não digas isso. – Disse a mulher aproximando-se dele.

Draco agarrou na mão dela, que se dirigia para a sua face, na tentativa de ela não o tocar. Prendeu o pulso dela com força, e atirou-a contra a parede. Aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Tu vais embora imediatamente, e nunca metes me apareces aqui ouviste bem Lincolm?

Ele viu a mulher rir, e não percebeu nada. Sentiu as mãos dela segurarem nos seus pulsos, e no momento seguinte ele sentiu-se ser puxado por ela.

Ginny estranhou o facto de a porta estar aberta, mas encolheu os ombros entrando no apartamento. No segundo seguinte sentiu tudo andar á roda. Draco estava encostado ao corpo da Lincolm e beijava-a.

Deixou que o saco de frutas caísse no chão, fazendo com que eles se virassem para ela. Viu o loiro abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não ouviu o que era, pois aparatou no mesmo instante.

Draco sentiu os lábios da outra nos seus, e nesse momento tentou libertar-se, mas ela prendia-o pelos pulsos e tinha entrelaçado as pernas nas dele. Ouviu um barulho que fez seu coração parar, virou-se encarando o rosto magoado da ruiva.

Abriu a boca para falar mas nesse momento ela desapareceu. Sentiu os olhos ficarem húmidos, mas quando se virou para a outra estavam carregados de raiva.

- Olha o que fizeste! Vai embora agora!

- Draco.

Ele apertou o pescoço dela com as mãos e rosnou:

- Desaparece da minha vida, ou da próxima vez eu juro que te mato.

A mulher olhava para ele assustada e saiu do apartamento assim que ele a largou. Draco respirou fundo varias vezes, e olhou para o saco caído. Ela tinha ido embora, tinha ido sem o deixar explicar-se. Não podia acreditar que a perdera novamente, não agora.

Saiu do apartamento. Tinha que a encontrar, tinha que o fazer. E só uma pessoa o poderia ajudar, apenas uma.

- Ginny! – Disse Alan abrindo a porta e vendo á sua frente a ruiva com as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face.

A mulher abraçou-se ao amigo e este pegou-a ao colo fechando a porta. Caminhou com ela até ao sofá.

- O que se passou?

- Draco. Ele enganou-me. – Respondeu ela tentando engolir o choro.

- O que ele te fez desta vez?

- Ele faz anos hoje, e por isso eu fui ás compras e fui buscar a prenda dele, e quando cheguei ao apartamento dele ele estava a beijar outra. Ela encontrava-se prensada contra a parede e ele amansava-se no corpo dela.

O homem abraçou a amiga e disse:

- É melhor ires dormir.

- Há outra coisa.

O moreno olhou-a e viu que ela voltara a chorar.

- O que há mais?

- Eu prometo que te ajudo Malfoy. Quando Ginny for a casa dos pais, eu mando-te uma carta. Ou quando ela vier aqui.

- Prometes Luna?

- Sim Draco.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado. – Agradeceu deixando a loira abismada, antes de aparatar no seu apartamento.

Agora teria que esperar, não sabia onde a ruiva estava. Segundo a mulher do Potter ela devia de ter recorrido ao amigo, o que o deixava fulo. Mas ela estava magoada com ele, e ele queria tanto explicar-se, não ia voltar a cometer o mesmo erro, daquela vez ele iria contar-lhe tudo.

Alan olhava para a ruiva adormecida. Há muitos anos que não a via assim. Na verdade quando a vira assim foi quando a conheceu, quando ela ainda estava magoada com o Malfoy.

O moreno odiava o loiro, não por ela o amar, mas por ele a fazer sofrer, como fazia.

Viu-a a mover-se mais um pouco, e em seguida ela abriu os olhos.

- Melhor Ginny?

- Sim Alan. Obrigado por estares sempre aqui.

- Ginny eu estive a pensar e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Qual?

- Eu acho que o melhor para ti é casar-mos.

A ruiva sentiu o coração apertado. Casar!

Ela ia casar com Draco. Já tinham pensado na data e tudo, 17 de Maio. No dia em que deram o primeiro beijo.

Ela suspirou fundo e em seguida disse:

- Tu sabes que o amo.

- Eu sei. Mas sei que posso fazer com que me ames. Casamos imediatamente e depois vamos embora, para outro pais.

- É o melhor a fazer não é?

- Sim Ginny.

- Então está bem. Eu caso contigo.

- Eu prometo tratar-te bem, e não só a ti.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ela levando a mão á barriga.

Uma semana. Ela tinha ido embora há uma semana, e ele não sabia nada dela. Ele na verdade não fazia nada. Já não ia á empresa nem nada, estava tudo ao encargo do Carl.

Todos os dias esperava por uma carta da Potter, mas ela ainda não dissera nada.

Encontrava-se sentado no sofá, e bebia uma chávena de chocolate quente, o sabor lembrava os lábios dela depois de beber uma caneca de chocolate.

Uma coruja pousou em frente dele e depressa ele retirou a carta do bicho.

_Malfoy, Ginny vai hoje á Toca. Ela tem uma notícia a dar á família, uma notícia que já me deu. Draco ela vai casar daqui a dois dias, se a queres de volta vai imediatamente para a Toca. É a tua última hipótese, tens que lhe contar o que me contaste._

O loiro sentiu seu coração partir-se ao meio. Ela ia casar. Casar dali a dois dias. Casar com Alan de certeza.

- Tenho que agir. Ela não pode casar, não pode. Eu não a posso perder.

Ginny saia do carro do moreno.

- Bem vamos lá dar a notícia á tua família.

Ela concordou e ambos entraram na casa. Todos os Weasleys estavam lá.

- Bem viemos aqui para vos dizer uma coisa.

- Sério Alan? E o que é?

- Eu e Ginny vamos nos casar daqui a dois dias.

Todos olhavam chocados para eles.

- Dois dias? Porque tão depressa?

- Porque eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho nos Estados Unidos, e nos vamos daqui a 3 dias para lá, e decidimos casar antes.

- E o Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ele já era.

Todos desejaram felicidades a eles os dois, e a ruiva tentou ao máximo meter um sorriso no rosto, mas estava sendo difícil, o que ela mais queria na vida era casar. Mas casar com Draco.

Nessa altura ouviu-se alguém bater á porta.

- Mas estão a bater á porta. – Disse Fred.

Alan era o que estava mais perto da porta e por isso abriu. Assim que a abriu Ginny ouviu uma voz que conhecia perfeitamente.

- Eu quero falar com a Gine….

Mas o loiro não acabou a frase pois levou um soco no nariz dado por Alan. A ruiva meteu Mila no chão e correu para a porta de casa. Draco estava sentado no chão com o nariz a sangrar e olhava furiosamente para o outro.

- Deixa-o Alan, ele não vale a pena. – Disse Ginevra olhando friamente para o homem que acabava de se levantar.

Fez menção de se virar e voltar a entrar em casa quando sentiu a mão fria dele no seu pulso. Draco puxou-a e disse-lhe:

- Deixa-me explicar. Eu não a beijei, ela é que me apanhou de surpresa. Ginevra eu amo-te.

- Não, tu não amas. Lembras? Foste tu que o disseste? Eu lembro-me perfeitamente o que me disseste á oito anos, lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

_- Sabes uma coisa estou farto desta fantochada!_

_- Fantochada Draco? – Perguntou a menina com os olhos marejados._

_- Sim Weasley, o que pensavas que era? Amor? Oh pobrezinha acreditas-te mesmo no que eu te disse. Não Weasley eu não te amo, nunca te amei, e nunca te amarei. Tu foste meu brinquedo, meu melhor brinquedo, mas eu vou seguir meu caminho, vou ser um comensal, o melhor. E estou a terminar tudo Weasley, cansei de ti. Adeus!_

- Tu não me amas Draco, tu NUNCA me amaste.

- Deixa-me explicar-te o que realmente se passou nessa altura. – Pediu ele.

- NÃO Draco! Eu não quero ouvir tuas explicações, eu não necessito delas, eu vou casar, eu vou casar com o Alan daqui a dois dias. Eu finalmente vou seguir com minha vida, e sem ti, eu não necessito de ti. – Disse ela soltando-se dele e entrando em casa.

Draco sem pensar duas vezes seguiu-a. Não importava se era a Toca, se ela estava cheia de Weasley que estavam prontos a arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Ele só se queria explicar.

- Pois tu vais ouvir-me, e é agora. – Disse ele segurando-a pelo braço.

Não a virou para si, falou para ela mas ela manteve de costas para ele.

- Eu já te quis contar isto há muito tempo, mas tu dizias sempre que não querias remexer no passado, mas eu tenho que me explicar.

- Eu não quero ouvir.

- Filha, ouve o que o Malfoy tem para te dizer. – Aconselhou Arthur.

- Mas pai….

- Teu pai tem razão filha, ouve-o.

A ruiva suspirou e virou-se para ele.

- Podes falar, mas isso não significa que eu mude de opinião em relação ao que penso de ti.

- Tudo bem. Eu acabei contigo daquela maneira tão dolorosa porque achei ser o melhor a fazer. Preferia ver-te a sofrer, preferia sofrer eu próprio do que vir a saber que tinhas morrido por namorares comigo. Meu pai. Ele descobriu sobre nosso namoro e ameaçou-me, ou melhor, ameaçou-te. Ele disse-me que se eu não terminasse contigo, ele acabava com a tua vida. Eu não podia meter-te em risco, por isso decidi terminar. Em seguida fui falar com Dumbledore e pedi-lhe para te proteger. Ele falou com os teus pais e assim meteram a Toca protegida. Nenhum comensal poderia aqui entrar, ninguém. Sabia que estavas protegida por isso fui para fora. Durante um ano estudei numa das melhores escolas de aurores, recomendado por Dumbledore que me mantinha informado sobre ti. Em Hogwarts foste vigiada sempre, até quando ias a Hogsmeade, nunca ficavas sozinha. Mas tu formaste-te, e eu sabia que querias ser uma auror, por isso voltei para Londres. Pedi a Dumbledore para falar com teu pais, para não te deixarem sair de casa, pois na Toca tu estavas protegida, e também lhe pedi para não te deixar fazer parte da Ordem.

O loiro suspirou fazendo uma pausa e logo depois continuou:

- Quando a guerra terminou eu tinha decidido procurar-te. Mas soube que namoravas com o Longbottom, e por isso decidi ir embora. Vivi no estrangeiro alguns anos, sabendo que tudo o que era meu seria confiscado pelo ministério. Quando isso aconteceu revolvi voltar e arranjei o emprego que tenho. Descobri que o Longbottom tinha casado e não havia sido contigo. Mais uma vez decidi procurar-te, mas nesse dia ouvi o Potter e o Weasley combinarem uma saída, e o teu irmão disse para te convidar mais ao Alan. Nessa altura desisti de te procurar. Não tinha o direito de voltar, pensava que tinhas refeito tua vida e eu não queria estragar o que tinhas conseguido. Mas quando te vi em frente da minha porta, e soube que não estavas casada, eu soube que tinha que voltar a ter-te. Tentei contar-te a verdade, e não quis o beijo dela. Tu sabes que eu a odeio, ela agarrou-me.

Ginny ouvia tudo em silêncio, sentia as lágrimas correrem pela sua face.

- Agora já sabes a verdade. Não me sinto mais culpado por te ter mentido. Tudo o que fiz foi por ti, foi por te amar de mais.

O homem olhou para ela que nada disse, e de seguida saiu porta fora deixando os ocupantes daquela casa em choque, e Ginny a chorar.

A ruiva abanou a cabeça e no momento seguinte correu para o seu quarto fechando a porta e caindo para a cama chorando descontroladamente, enquanto que Draco aparatava no seu apartamento, decidiu a sair dali, para sempre.

Fim do 10º capitulo

N/A: Pois bem, um capítulo um pouco triste, não foi? Mas ao menos ficaram a saber o que se passou com Draco no passado. Aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: ai, ai….que dia fantástico….um 11….ainda não tou em mim. Bem é só….que tal comentares e tal…é isso….jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** espero k tenhas gostado deste capitulo….eu sei ficou assim meio triste e tal…mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: é não continuaram assim tão felizes, afinal estava tudo feliz demais…..mas espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem afinal o segredo de Draco até era bom….viste foi tudo por amor….muito bom mesmo. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: è o capitulo anterior até ficou querido, mas este nem por isso…..mas o que achaste? Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: afinal o presente de Draco não foi assim tão bom, pois não? Mas ele contou para ela, mas ela não ligou né? Pois e agora? Espero k tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: e este capitulo já teve mais alguma coisa? Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **bem, se ela está grávida ou não, não sabemos, mas até não foi assim tão rápido, pois estão juntos áh uns meses. Jinhos!

**Camy**: ainda anão vou dizer se estás errada ou não, mas descansa tudo vai ficar esclarecido. Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: é claro que é diferente da outra, afinal é mais romântica e menos dramática, mas ainda bem que tb gostas. Jinhos!

**Não sei bem quando virá o próximo capítulo, mas a fic está terminando, faltam apenas mais 3 capítulos. **

**JINHOS! FUI!! **


	11. O dia seguinte

**O dia seguinte**

Draco acordou cedo naquela manha, o céu encontrava-se estranhamente azul, o que não combinava com seu espírito. Tinha voltado a perde-la, e desta vez sabia ser para sempre, afinal ele tinha-lhe contado toda a verdade no dia antes e ela mesmo assim não lhe dissera nada.

"Deve de estar a acabar de preparar os preparativos para o seu casamento. Amanhã!"

Toda a esperança dele se esvaiu com aquele pensamento, ela iria casar, com outro. Alan é que iria desfrutar da vida ao lado dela, e talvez ele merece-se mais, afinal não a magoara nunca. Mas também nunca tivera que escolher entre continuar com ela, ou poder perde-la para sempre.

Caminhou até á cozinha com seus pensamentos baralhados, quando uma coruja pousou na mesa. Abriu a carta que ela trazia e olhou-a com espanto. Era do Ministro, ele havia decidido voltar a dar a Mansão a ele se o loiro pudesse a pagar. Mas é claro que podia, a sociedade com a empresa americana deixou-o extremamente rico.

"Vai ser melhor assim. Vou voltar para a Mansão, e ai não há nenhuma lembrança dela!" – pensou ele aparatando no Ministério, decidiu a tirar a ruiva da sua vida.

-

Quando Ginny acordou vestiu-se rapidamente. Tinha que agir, não podia desistir agora, afinal ele havia abdicado de tanto por ela, ela não podia agora deixá-lo fugir, não daquela vez.

Ouviu alguém bater á porta, mas antes de responder já Alan entrava por ela.

- Vais ter com ele, não vais? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Alan, eu peço desculpa, mas eu amo-o tu sabes isso. E….

- Eu percebo Ginny. – Disse ele aproximando-se da ruiva. – Eu sei que o amas, e sei que ele te ama. Sei que só com ele serás mesmo feliz, e é isso que eu quero, que sejas feliz. Só espero um dia encontrar alguém que me ame tanto como tu o amas.

- Vais encontrar Alan, tu vais encontrar. – Disse ela abraçando-o.

Em seguida sorriu ao homem que sorriu de volta e aparatou no apartamento dele.

Procurou pela casa toda, mas não o encontrou. Sentiu seu coração pesado, ele não podia ter ido embora. Podia!

Sentou-se no sofá e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem. Tinha chegado tarde, ele tinha ido embora. Embora por causa dela, se ela tivesse agido mais depressa, se tivesse corrido atrás dele na noite anterior.

Levantou-se caminhando até ao escritório dele, abriu a ultima gaveta, e lá estava a foto. Pegou nela e regressou para o sofá. Deitou-se olhando a fotografia e acabou por adormecer.

-

Draco olhou em volta, seu quarto estava como antigamente, não faltava lá nada, estava tudo como tinha deixado. Na realidade toda a Mansão estava como ele a tinha deixado, o Ministério devolvera tudo, só não devolvera sua fortuna, mas não importava ele iria fazê-la, já era rico, mais uns anos e ficava tão rico como sempre fora.

Olhou para a sua escrivaninha e sentiu que faltava lá algo. Algo que nunca lá esteve, mas algo que devia de estar, algo que recorda-se ela.

"A fotografia. A nossa fotografia!"

Aparatou imediatamente no escritório de seu apartamento. Iria vender aquilo, não lhe servia para nada. Abriu a ultima gaveta e não encontrou o que procurava.

- Mas eu deixei-a aqui. – Disse ele fechando a gaveta sem entender o que se passava.

Saiu do escritório pensando que algum dia a tivesse levado para o quarto, assim que chegou á sala viu alguém dormir no sofá, aproximou-se e seu ar falhou. Era ela, ela estava ali, ela tinha ido atrás dele.

E agora o que fazia! Acordava-a!

Mas não fora preciso pois a mulher abriu os olhos encarando-o. Draco olhou para as mãos dela e viu que a foto se encontrava com ela. A ruiva levantou-se e disse:

- Eu e o Neville namoramos apenas uma semana. Ele estava triste por Luna ter preferido o Harry, e eu, eu pensava que para continuar a viver tinha que te esquecer. Mas percebemos rapidamente que não conseguíamos e decidimos terminar com aquilo. Depois dessa altura eu entendi que estava errada, para continuar a viver teria que ser contigo, mas não te tinha, apenas moravas no meu coração, e eu deixei-te ficar lá. Passaram-se anos, e eu não percebia porque tinhas lutado do nosso lado, não conseguia entender, tu tinha dito que querias ser comensal. Só ontem o entendi. 4 Anos depois de tu teres terminado tudo comigo eu conheci o Alan, e foi ele que me ajudou a viver. Ele foi sempre um bom amigo, apoiou-me quando mais precisei, e sempre esteve lá. Eu pensava que te odiava, havia dias em que me punha a imaginar o que te diria ou fazia se te encontrasse, mas quando te vi, quando me abriste a porta há meses atrás eu percebi que afinal não te odiava, que não sentia magoa nem raiva de ti, eu amava-te. Eu amo-te.

Draco aproximou-se dela sem dizer nada. Tocou a face dela e viu-a fechar os olhos.

- Não te vais casar amanhã?

- Não mais. O casamento foi uma atitude que tomei com a cabeça quente. Tu sabes que quando estou com a cabeça quente só faço disparates. Pois foi o que fiz, quando vos vi ali eu fui tomada por uma tristeza impensada, pensei que me tivesses mentido todo o tempo. Nem te dei tempo para te explicares.

- Tu…perdoas-me? – Perguntou ele com medo da resposta.

- Não Draco, eu não posso perdoar-te….pois não há nada para perdoar, eu já perdoei há muito, há muito.

O loiro puxou-a pela cintura beijando-a desesperadamente. Quando a mulher se afastou dele o loiro olhou-a sem perceber.

- Há outra coisa que te quero dizer.

- O que Ginevra?

Como resposta ela disse:

- Eu queria te ter oferecido isto como prenda de anos, mas não deu por causa do que aconteceu. – Entregou um envelope ao loiro. – Era mais por isso que eu ia casar, precisa de alguém ao meu lado.

O loiro abriu o envelope e leu o conteúdo perplexo. Draco olhou-a com um sorriso, enquanto que ela tinha os olhos a brilhar.

- Tu estás…?

- Eu estou. – Respondeu ela. – Nós vamos ter um filho meu amor, um filho.

Draco pegou nela ao colo rodando, em seguida caíram no sofá. Ele levantou a camisola dela e olhou seu ventre. Beijou-o delicadamente e sorriu olhando para ela.

- Eu te amo Ginevra, eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo Draco.

Ele deitou-se em cima dela e acariciou sua face rosada, roçou seus lábios nos dela. Durante minutos eles ficaram assim, apenas roçando os lábios, até que ela o puxou pelo pescoço fazendo-o beijá-la mais profundamente. As línguas encontravam-se com necessidade, fazendo com que o coração de ambos acelerasse.

Ginny conseguiu sair debaixo do loiro, e em seguida posicionou-se em frente dele. Tirou a camisola e sentou-se nas pernas do loiro, fazendo-o rir.

- Vamos para o quarto. – Sugeriu ela ao ouvido dele.

- Tua ordem….meu desejo. – Disse pegando nela e caminhando até ao seu quarto.

Deitou-a na cama e em seguida tirou sua camisa, suas calças e quando se posicionou em cima dela encontrava-se apenas de roupa interior.

Afastou os cabelos ruivos dela da face e começou a beija-la cada vez mais desejadamente. Suas mãos envolviam os seios dela, e depressa se viu livre do soutien.

Sentou-se sobre ela e inclinou seu corpo de modo a beijar o colo dela, e em seguida seus lábios dirigiram-se para os seios dela dando-lhes pequenas mordidas, que faziam a mulher respirar cada vez mais depressa.

Suas mãos desapertavam o fecho da saia dela e depressa essa peça de roupa estava num canto perdido do quarto. Deitou-se totalmente sobre ela e viu-a ostentar um olhar de desejo e necessidade.

Sentiu as mãos dela arranharem suavemente suas costas e em seguida elas dirigiram-se para a sua roupa interior, despindo-o na totalidade.

Draco sorriu ouvindo os gemidos dela ao seu ouvido, gemidos esses provados pelas mãos dele que se encontravam no quadril dela, mas não a livravam da peça que impedia o contacto dos corpos.

- Draco. – Murmurou ela.

- Sim?

Ela em vez de responder levou suas mãos ás dele, e fez com que ele a despisse.

Com delicadeza ele afastou as pernas dela e posicionou-se de maneira a encaixar-se dentro dela. Pode sentir a mulher relaxar por baixo de si, e ouviu-a suspirar quando ficou totalmente encaixado.

Pousou os cotovelos na cama, um de cada lado da cabeça dela e começou a movimentar-se. Os olhos dela estavam pregados nos seus, apenas se desviavam para se beijarem.

O ritmo começou a aumentar, e ele pode vê-la fechar os olhos e ouvi-la gemer cada vez mais. Cada gemido ou suspiro dela, ele aumentava o ritmo.

As pernas dela enrolaram-se na cintura dele e ela puxou-o mais deixando escapar um grito abafado. Draco apertou o lençol da cama, ao mesmo tempo que fechou os olhos movendo-se cada vez mais rápido.

Os corpos deles encontravam-se suados, e os gemidos ecoavam no quarto fazendo com que o loiro aumentasse cada vez mais o ritmo.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e gemia incontrolavelmente, e essa visão dava ao homem cada vez mais vontade. Podia sentir o corpo da mulher começar a ficar tenso, mas mesmo assim ele não parou.

Levou suas mãos ao quadril dela arqueando-a um pouco fazendo gemer mais alto. As pernas dela prenderam-no com força, fazendo-o desabar sobre o seu corpo.

Olhou para ela durante segundos antes de a beijar e em seguida tombou a cabeça para o lado, pousando-a no pescoço dela gemendo com vontade enquanto que a segurava.

Ambos estavam satisfeitos e ele saiu de cima delicadamente, puxando-a para si e tapando-os em seguida.

Quando ambos acordaram o relógio de pulso do loiro marcava as 5 da tarde.

A ruiva espreguiçou-se na cama ajeitando-se em seguida no corpo dele. Ouviu rir e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada….apenas estou feliz. Tu estas aqui, e nós vamos ter um filho….e vamos casar.

Ela riu também fechando os olhos enquanto que seu dedo passeava pelo peito despido dele.

- Sabes, eu tenho a Mansão novamente, como te tinha dito. Vamos viver para lá?

- Se quiseres Draco. Eu vivo em qualquer lado desde que tu estejas comigo.

- Pois então vamos para a Mansão. Será melhor para o bebe e tudo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ergueu-se em seguida puxando o lençol.

- Onde vais?

- Casa de banho. – Respondeu correndo porta fora.

Draco achou aquilo muito estranho e pegou nos boxers que estavam ao lado de cama, vestindo-se e correndo atrás dela. Foi encontra-la debruçada na sanita vomitando.

Ele saiu da casa de banho em seguida. Minutos depois ela aparecia ao lado dele.

- Estás bem?

- Sim. Estes enjoos são normais. – Respondeu ela puxando-o para dentro da casa de banho.

-

Chegaram á Mansão durante a noite. Ginny ficou maravilhada pela imponência desta, mas a decoração não era exactamente como ela desejava. Apesar de ser antiga, a decoração era fria, e Ginny sentiu necessidade de se agarrar ao braço do noivo.

- Poderás decorar isto como quiseres. – Disse ele percebendo o porquê dela estar tão intimidada.

- Sério? Que bom.

Ele riu virando-a para si e pegando-a ao colo rodando-a no ar. Ela riu enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

Felicidade. Era isso que eles sentiam, uma enorme FELICIDADE e claro AMOR.

_From now until forever that side long I'll be true_

_I will make you this for and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

_Then will come a day when the world stops turning_

_And stars will fall grow the sky_

_But this feeling will last_

_When the suns start burning_

_But all I wanna do is love you_

_Until the end of time_

_(Britney Spears - I'll Never Stop Loving You)_

Fim do capitulo 11

N/A: yey, juntos outra vez. E felizes novamente. Eu adorei escrever este capitulo, cheio de amor, e claro uma cena de N/A (não sou perversa não!)

**Miaka**: sim ela perdoou, e foi atrás dele. E pronto, fez o que qualquer uma faria no lugar dela. Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**é teu palpite estava certo, ela está grávida. Não é bom? Espero k tenhas gostado do capitulo….Jinhos!

**Joana**: sim ela foi atrás dele, claro que ela tinha que ir atrás dele. Jinhos!

**Kika**: ah amiga finalmente consegui abrir o Word, já estava a ficar desesperada. Inspirada? Bem de inspirada não tens tido muito ultimamente, não é mesmoÉ isso…..jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**é eu tinha que terminar o capitulo anterior com um final triste, assim compensei neste. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: pronto eles não estão separados, não mais. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: Ele tinha mesmo um grande segredo, e a Ginny acredito nele, apenas tinha ficado em choque primeiramente. Mas tudo está bem, quando tudo acaba bem. Jinhos!

**Camy**: certeza que ela está grávida? Sim ela está grávida mesmo. Espero que ainda tenhas unhas…..jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: sim esta é mais romântica, o drama que teve foi ligeiro e curto. Espero k tenhas gostado jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: não, dor de barriga não é. Espero k tenhas gostado….jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: este capitulo já foi bom, sem tristezas, viste eu também sei ser querida quando quero. Jinhos!

**Isa**: espero k tenhas gostado do capitulo…jinhos!

**É isso pessoal, para esta fic terminar faltam apenas 2 capítulos, está quase, quase no fim. REVIEWS! Não se esqueçam….JINHOS!**


	12. A dobrar

**A dobrar**

Draco levantou-se devagar, não tinha intenções de acordar a mulher que dormia ao seu lado. Caminhou pelo quarto ainda escuro e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da cama, olhando a ruiva dormir sossegada.

Seus olhos caminharam desde a face dela até á barriga. Podia-se dizer que ela tinha uma barriga enorme, na verdade para 5 meses de gravidez ela tinha a barriga maior que Draco já vira.

Suspirou pensando que o bebe nunca mais nascia, e em seguida decidiu voltar a levantar-se. Tomou um banho rápido, e enquanto apertava os botões da camisa olhou para a foto que tinha no cómodo.

Nunca ele iria esquecer aquele dia, o dia em se que casara com ela.

Flashback:

Esperava no altar impaciente. Ela já devia de ter chegado, já tinha passado meia hora das 11 e ela ainda não chegara.

Passou as mãos no cabelo escorrido para a zona dos olhos, impaciente. Bufou de irritação quando ouviu a marcha nupcial.

Não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela, o cabelo ruivo dela esticado ficava um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a tiara de diamantes na cabeça dava-lhe um toque sublime. E o vestido, ficava-lhe tão bem, o corpete justo com alguns adornos, a parte da saia mais larga, que rodava no fim. Tudo lhe ficava bem naquele dia.

Tudo estava perfeito, mesmo terem organizado o casamento numa semana; por causa da gravidez dela; tudo havia ficado perfeito.

Quando a ruiva chegou ao seu lado e lhe sorriu feliz ele não pode deixar de a acompanhar. Não se lembra do que o padre disse, não lhe interessa muito. Só tomou atenção quando ouviu:

- Draco Malfoy aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?

- Aceito é claro.

- Ginevra Weasley aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?

- Sim.

- Eu declaro-vos marido e mulher.

Disso ele lembrava-se bem, do sorriso dela, do olhar feliz que ostentava, dos lábios que ele beijou em seguida. Impossível esquecer.

Fim do Flashback:

Sorriu sozinho e viu pelo espelho a mulher a acordar. Caminhou até á cama sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia ruivinha linda.

- Bom dia Draco.

- A consulta é hoje não é? – Perguntou ele depois de a beijar.

- Sim.

- Depois quero saber se é menino ou menina.

- Claro meu amor, o médico vai dizer hoje.

A ruiva apoiou-se no braço do marido e levantou-se em seguida dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e caminhando até ao banheiro. Quando saiu de lá Draco já não estava no quarto, terminou de se arranjar e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Foi encontrar no loiro sentado na mesa a comer. Caminhou até ele, e Draco pousou o jornal, sentando-a no seu colo.

- Consegues connosco?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu passando a mão na barriga dela.

Ela riu no momento em que ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela começando a beijá-la.

- Já te disse que te amo? – Perguntou ele ao ouvido dela murmurando.

- Hoje ainda não.

- Amo-te.

- Eu também.

(……...)

- Draco não esqueças da chave do carro. – Disse a ruiva do andar de baixo.

- Não esqueci. Vamos embora, não queremos chegar atrasados pois não? – Perguntou ele acabando de descer as escadas e pegando na mão da ruiva.

Caminharam para o carro em silêncio apesar de Draco estar totalmente ansioso.

- Estas bem amor? – Perguntou ela enquanto que ele guiava.

Óptimo. Porquê?

- Pareces nervoso.

- Impressão tua ruiva….eu não fico nervoso nunca.

- Nada!

- Pois não.

- Não Draco, tu NUNCA ficas nervoso. Imagina.

- Quando é que eu fiquei nervoso?

- Hum….no dia do casamento, no dia em que te disse que ia casar com o Alan….

- Tinha direito em ambas as situações.

- Agora também estás!

- Tudo bem, ganhaste. Talvez esteja nervoso, mas só um pouco. – Concordou ele parando o carro.

- Eu sabia. – Disse a ruiva com um sorriso antes de sair do automóvel.

…….

- O médico já te chamava. – Comentou Draco impaciente sentado ao pé da ruiva.

Ginevra pousou a revista que lia nas pernas, e virou-se para o esposo dizendo:

- Calma meu amor. Respira!

- Ginevra Malfoy! – Chamou a voz de uma mulher ao deles.

- Nós. – Disse Draco levantando-se como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ginny começou a gargalhar enquanto que ele a ajudava a levantar.

- Qual é a piada?

É que…nada de especial….apenas nunca te imaginei como pai galinha. Anda vamos logo.

Entraram ambos no consultório do médico.

- Bom dia. Sr. Malfoy e Sra. Malfoy. Nunca pensei que um dia te trataria como Sra. Malfoy. – Sorriu ele para a ruiva.

- Vocês conhecem-se?

- Sim Draco. Francis é o meu ginecologista desde os 16 anos.

- Ah.

- Ginny deita-te naquela marquesa. O Sr. pode sentar-se naquela cadeira. Vosso filho aparecera naquele monitor.

O loiro olhou para a mulher e em seguida para o monitor. Minutos depois algo aparecia em frente aos seus olhos. Encostou o nariz ao ecrã interessado.

É o…?

- Seu bebe? Sim é ele. Mas esperem há aqui algo que não devia de estar.

- O quê? O que se passa? O que tem o meu filho? – Perguntou o loiro assustado.

- Oh….aqui está. Sr. Malfoy vê aquilo ali? – Perguntou ele apontando para o ecrã.

- Sim….o que é?

- O coração.

- Ora mas isso devia de estar ali não? – Perguntou ele sarcástico.

- Sim é verdade. Mas olhe aqui. – Voltou a dizer o médico apontando para outro ponto do ecrã. – É outro coração.

Draco olhou abismado para o médico que sorria calmamente e em seguida olhou para a esposa que também sorria. Ele começava a sentir a cabeça andar á roda. Não percebia qual era a piada.

- Posso saber porque se riem? Meu filho tem DOIS corações isso não tem piada.

Ginny gargalhou perante o que o marido disse e o medico pousou as mãos nos ombros do loiro dizendo:

- Sr. Malfoy seu filho não tem dois corações. O Sr. vai teré dois filhos.

Draco abriu a boca espantado. Dois! Dois filhos!

- Claro….por isso a barriga tão grande….por isso os dois corações. – Disse ele batendo com a mão na testa.

- Bem na realidade…. É uma menina e um menino. Vão ter um casalinho. – Concluiu o médico.

-

- Oi meu amor – murmurou Draco passando as mãos pela cintura dela.

- Oi. O trabalho foi bom?

- O costume. E os bebes portaram-se bem? – Perguntou passando as mãos na enorme barriga de quase 9 meses da ruiva.

- Sim. Por enquanto.

- Que bom. – Murmurou começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

Os beijos eram delicados e suaves. Os lábios dele percorriam toda a lateral direita do pescoço da ruiva, trilhando um caminho da orelha até á curvatura do pescoço.

- Draco. – Murmurou ela segurando no braço dele.

- Sim?

- Eu acho melhor parar-mos.

- Porquê? Está tão bom.

- Mas é que….é que….eles vão nascer.

Draco largou a ruiva, e virou-a para si.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Certo. – Disse ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Hã…pois….

- Draco o saco.

- Saco! Qual saco?

- O saco para levar para o hospital.

- Sim esse saco….ora ele está….está….

- No armário.

- Exacto. No armário….no quarto….eu vou….eu vou buscar. – Disse ele olhando atarantado para a mulher que sorria calmamente.

Subiu as escadas a correr e em seguida voltou com o saco.

- O botão de transporte? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Para quê?

- Draco respira querido. Vou-te lembrar. Nós temos um botão de transporte para nos levar para St. Mungus, pois eu não posso aparatar.

- Ah esse botão de transporte. Certo vou já buscar. – Disse ele saindo da sala.

- Draco! – Chamou a ruiva.

- O que é?

- O botão esta no escritório, não no quarto.

- Claro.

Ela riu do nervosismo do marido. Nunca tinha visto o loiro naquele estado, mas tinha que admitir que ele ficava irresistível quando se encontrava nervoso.

- Aqui está. Vamos. – Disse pegando na mão da mulher.

No segundo seguinte ambos estavam no Hospital. Ginny foi rapidamente levada para dentro da sala, e Draco foi deixado no corredor. Não podia assistir ao nascimento, iria ser de cesariana por serem gémeos, era melhor.

Esperou, esperou, esperou. Estava farto daquela espera. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras sem tirar os olhos da porta por onde a ruiva tinha entrado.

Longos minutos depois o medico da ruiva saia porta fora o que fez o loiro levantar-se.

- Sr. Malfoy tenho alguém ali dentro que acho que gostaria de conhecer.

- Claro que sim. – Disse ele entrando pela porta seguindo o médico.

O loiro olhou para a cama onde estava a ruiva e viu-a sentada com duas crianças embrulhadas em duas toalhas nos braços.

Aproximou-se da ruiva e sentou-se ao seu lado olhando os pequenos. Uma linda menina e um menino maravilhoso.

- Nossos filhos. – Murmurou ele olhando para os bebes.

A menina tinha os cabelos loiros avermelhados, enquanto que o pequeno era loirinho como Draco. Sorriu para os filhos e ouviu a voz da mulher dizer:

- Têm ambos os olhos iguais aos teus.

- Como se vão chamar?

- Eu gosto de Eric para ele.

- Eu também. E ela?

- Escolhe tu.

- Amanda.

- Perfeito.

A vida era perfeita, não podiam pedir mais do que tinham. Dois filhos lindos, amor e felicidade. Tudo era incrivelmente perfeito, tudo era um sonho, um sonho tornado realidade.

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen_

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

How wonderful life is   
Now you're in the world

_(Moulin Rouge – Your song)_

Fim do 12º capitulo

N/A: mais um capitulo. Eu adoro este capítulo, nem imaginam, ri-me imenso ao imaginar a cena do Draco no médico com a Ginny. Mas pronto….é isso.

**Kika**: Ah estudar biologia é a felicidade total. Amanha já há escola outra vez…e para azar devemos de receber os maravilhosos testes de matemática. Mas é e tal! Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior, espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: mais um capitulo cheio de amor e ternura. Resumindo, com muito mel, mas pronto….isso ate é bom, não em doses industriais, mas um pouco até sabe bem. Comenta. Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**é teu palpite foi acertado. Espero que tenhas gostado do facto de eles terem tido gémeos. Jinhos!

**Kle**: ainda bem que gostaste jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Chama-se efeitos do passado, mas tudo bem, eu própria tenho dificuldade em me lembrar do nome. Mas espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo desta. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que adoraste a reconciliação, espero que tenhas adorado o nascimento deles e isso tudo. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal o próximo capítulo é o último. Sim, sim o ultimo, e aviso já….NAO há continuação. Mesmo porque não vejo lógica de haver continuação nesta fic.**

**E é ****e JINHOS! FUI!**


	13. I wanna love you forever

**I wanna love you forever**

Choro. Um choro estridente ecoou pelo quarto do casal Malfoy. Ginny abriu os olhos instantaneamente, mas Draco levantou-se mais depressa.

- Eu vou lá agora. Dorme. – Disse ele abrindo a porta de ligação que dava para o quarto dos filhos.

Aproximou-se do berço da menina e viu que ela dormia, em seguida correu para o do pequeno e pegou-lhe ao colo tentando abrandar o choro.

- Shi filho, não vamos querer acordar a tua irmã. Pronto o pai esta aqui. - Olhou para o pequeno que apesar de muito parecido com ele tinha os olhos brilhantes como os da mãe.

O menino já não chorava mais e Draco suspirou por isso. Andou com o filho nos braços de um lado para o outro tentando adormece-lo.

- Vamos lá Eric, dorme pequeno. O papá e a mamã querem dormir.

Mas não valia a pena, quando mais Draco tentava menos sucesso tinha, a criança não queria dormir por nada. Viu-o sorrir divertido enquanto suas mãozinhas estavam nos botões da sua blusa desapertada.

Bufou deixando o pequeno brincar com os botões, e nesse momento a ruiva entrou pela porta aproximando-se dos dois loiros.

- Ele não quer dormir. Prefere brincar com os botões da camisa.

Ginny sorriu caminhando até á cama da filha. Assim que se aproximou viu-a de olhos abertos.

- Olha, vejam só quem está acordada.

- Mas ela dormia á pouco.

- Parece que acordou. – Disse a ruiva pegando na menina sorridente.

- Tiraram a noite para não nos deixar dormir. Só pode. – Concluiu Draco levantando o filho ao ar fazendo o pequeno de 4 meses abanar os pezinhos.

- Vamos para a cama Draco. – Sugeriu a ruiva.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou ele caminhado de novo até á cama.

Deitou-se na cama pousando o filho ao seu lado, e em seguida a irmã estava ao lado dele, ambos sorriam felizes, e Ginny sentou-se na cama olhando para os pequenos.

- Eles são lindos.

- Mais que isso. – Murmurou o loiro passando com os dedos suavemente na testa da filha, afastando os seus cabelinhos loiros avermelhados.

A pequena parou de se movimentar e piscou os olhos varias vezes, antes de começar a fecha-los devagar.

- Está a adormecer. – Sussurrou Ginny.

- Sim. Agora só falta o Eric. Eric, filho não queres seguir o exemplo da Amanda? – Perguntou Draco aconchegando o pequeno no seu peito.

O menino ficou mais alguns minutos com os olhinhos abertos, até que finalmente seguiu o exemplo da irmã.

Ginny deitou-se ao lado da filha e em seguida puxou os lençóis tapando toda a família, e aconchegando mais os filhos.

- Acho que agora pudemos dormir descansados. – Disse ela em seguida.

- Sim. Até logo amor.

- Até logo.

Minutos depois Draco deliciava-se a ver os três amores da sua vida dormirem calmamente, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que a expressão adormecida da Amanda era igual á da mãe.

Fechou os olhos minutos depois acabando por adormecer também.

……….

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou Draco ao chegar a casa.

Entrou na cozinha e viu sua mulher sentada na mesa com Eric ao colo. O pequeno estava a comer, enquanto que Amanda gatinhava pela cozinha.

- Amanda minha princesa. – Disse Draco pegando na bebe de 8 meses e balançando-a no ar, fazendo-a bater palmas.

- Draco! – Chamou Ginny.

- Sim?

- Podes dar de comer á Amanda por mim?

- Claro.

O loiro sentou-se na cadeira em frente da esposa, mas não sem antes dar um beijo nela e em seguida passar com a mão nos cabelos loiros do filho.

Foi um desafio para Draco aquela refeição. Amanda estava muito agitada, e não queria comer por nada.

- Filha. Vamos lá, come. – Dizia Draco sem cessar, fazendo com que a mulher risse.

Ele olhou mortalmente para a mulher que ria á sua frente e disse:

- Não sei porque é que eu tenho que dar sempre comida á Amanda, e tu ao Eric. Tu sabes que o Eric é melhor para comer, e que eu não tenho jeito, era melhor ficar com o pequeno. Vamos trocar.

- Não amor, estás a fazer um bom trabalho ela apenas está agitada.

- Pois. – Disse ele fazendo com que a filha comesse um pouco.

Minutos depois ele acompanhou a esposa até ao jardim. A ruiva sentou-se no chão com o filho no colo, e Draco fez o mesmo com a filha. Ficaram minutos vendo as crianças gatinharem á frente deles, até que o loiro disse:

- Tenho que ir tratar das coisas do trabalho. Relatórios e isso.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ela sorrindo para ele.

Draco passou as mãos pelo pescoço dela e puxou-a delicadamente para si juntando os lábios num beijo apaixonado e calmo.

Em seguida levantou-se saindo do quintal, deixando os filhos e a mulher a brincar na relva.

Sentou-se na secretaria e olhou os imensos papeis que estavam á sua frente. Suspirou cansado, e começou a lê-los.

Minutos depois seus olhos pousaram nas duas fotografias que estavam em cima da mesa, uma era ele e Ginny abraçados, quando ela já se encontrava com 7 meses de gravidez, a outra era dos filhos com 3 meses.

Pousou os papéis que tinha mas mãos e ficou minutos olhando para as fotos relembrando-se de tudo o que passara. Podia dizer que era feliz, agora ele era feliz, tinha tudo o que alguém podia desejar. Uma mulher maravilhosa que o amava e que ele amava, e dois filhos lindos.

Levantou-se em seguida voltando para ao pé da família, sentou-se ao pé da mulher que sorriu quando se sentiu ser puxada pela cintura de encontro ao peito dele.

- Não devias de estar a tratar das coisas do teu trabalho?

- Sou o patrão lembras-te! Pois eu acho que devo é de estar aqui com minha família.

Ginny sorriu aconchegando-se no peito dele e olhando os filhos brincando á frente deles.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Eu sei.

Draco esperou em vão que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. Como o silêncio se instalou ele virou-a para si e perguntou:

- Só mereço um "eu sei"?

- Não. – Respondeu ela a rir, meteu-se de joelhos e passou as mãos pelo cabelo do marido, parando com elas nas bochechas dele. – Eu….também….te….amo…. – disse ela intercalando cada palavra com um beijo.

- Melhor. – Comentou ele no fim sorrindo para ela.

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_My mind fails to understand_

_What my heart tells me to do_

_And I'd give up all I have just to be with you_

_and that would do_

_I've always been taught to win_

_And I never thought I'd fall_

_Be at the mercy of a man_

_I've never been_

_Now I only want to be right where you are_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

- Mãe! Mãe acorda. – Dizia uma vozinha baixo ao ouvido da ruiva.

Ginny abriu os olhos vagarosamente vendo á sua frente uma menina de quatro anos sorrindo.

- Bom dia minha princesa. – Cumprimentou a ruiva pegando na pequena ao colo e pousando-a na cama ao seu lado. – O teu pai?

- Está lá fora com o Eric.

- Lá fora a fazer?

- O Eric está a montar a vassoura. – Respondeu a menina.

Ginny sentou-se imediatamente olhando para a menina e em seguida disse:

- Eu não acredito, eu disse que não queria o pequeno na vassoura, mas ele tem que fazer sempre tudo á sua maneira.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu o robe, em seguida pegou na mão da filha e ambas caminharam até ao jardim, onde foram encontrar pai e filho na vassoura.

- Draco Malfoy vem aqui imediatamente.

O loiro olhou para o chão e em seguida para o filho.

- Oh oh, ela está zangada – murmurou em seguida para o loirinho fazendo rir.

Assim que pousaram no chão Ginny pegou no filho e olhou ameaçadoramente para o marido.

- O que é que eu disse sobre os voos?

- O pequeno queria montar, não podia dizer que não.

- O pequeno ou tu? Não te desculpes com o teu filho Draco.

- Ginevra, amor, eu estava lá com ele, não lhe vai acontecer nada nunca. – Disse ele tirando o filho dos braços da mulher e pousando-o no chão.

Em seguida enlaçou a esposa pela cintura e juntou as testas perguntando:

- Confias em mim, não confias?

- Sim.

- Então prontos. – Disse ele como que encerrando o assunto e beijando-a em seguida.

- Draco?

- Sim.

- Hoje podemos ir até ao monte?

- Fazer o quê?

- Eu digo-te lá.

- Tudo bem. Vamos depois de almoço.

A ruiva sorriu caminhando em seguida para casa com os filhos nas mãos e o marido abraçado á sua cintura.

Como prometido depois de almoço eles foram todos até ao Monte. A ruiva saiu do carro e olhou em volta. Dali podia ver tudo, a Mansão ao longe e todas as outras montanhas á volta.

Sentiu os braços do marido na sua cintura e logo em seguida o queixo dele estava no seu ombro.

- Então o que viemos aqui fazer?

Ela sorriu em resposta e chamou os filhos. Sentou-se no chão sentando os pequenos ao seu lado. Draco olhou para eles e ela fez sinal para ele se sentar também.

O loiro sentou-se atrás dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse entre as suas pernas.

- Então?

- Sabes que desde a primeira vez que aqui vim que gosto deste lugar.

- Sim eu sei, estavas grávida deles.

- Exacto. Por isso quis vir aqui para vos dizer uma coisa.

- O quê? – Perguntou o loirinho olhando para ela de uma maneira igual á de Draco.

- Eu….estou grávida.

As crianças abraçaram a mãe felizes, enquanto que Draco sorria bobamente olhando a esposa e os filhos.

Segundos depois Ginny perguntou:

- Não vais dizer nada?

- Que queres que diga? Eu não sei o que te dizer. Eu estou extremamente feliz, e tudo garças a ti.

Levantou-se puxando a mulher e abraçando-a. Olhou feliz para ela antes de a beijar longamente.

Um arcoíris se formou no céu azul, as setes cores do arcoíris coloriam a vida deles naquele dia, e iriam colori-la para todo o sempre.

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_(Jessica Simpson – I Wanna love you forever)_

**Fim**

**N/A: **e aqui está mais uma fic terminada. Esta fic foi diferente das outras, mais leve, mais romântica, mais pequena. Digamos que a fic foi escrita nos dias em que não sabia o que escrever na Filha da profecia. Mas não ficou mal, pois não?

Bem, antes de mais, vamos aos agradecimentos finais:

**Kika Felton**: ainda te lembravas deste final? Pois provavelmente não, com essa tua memória de Dory, mas é isso, não nos podemos lembrar de tu, como disseste, só nos lembramos do que nos convêm. É, não há muito mais a dizer, apenas…espero que actualizes a fic O meu nome, coisa que não tem acontecido….e claro, que que também não tem acontecido. Pronto, já E JINHOS!

**Kirina – Li**é, quando escrevi o capítulo passado, estava num dos meus raros dias sim. E por isso é que estes capítulos saíram assim, doces. E sim, eu sei ser doce, mas só com quem merece (não estou a dizer que não mereces, atenção!). E pronto, este foi o capítulo final, o que achaste do capítulo? E da fic em si? Da historia? Dessas coisas? Jinhos!

Nathoca Malfoyé, o comentário é da outra fic, mas eu respondo na mesma ás tuas perguntas. Lucius MORREU. Draco terminou com ele antes do castelo ruir. Por isso não te preocupes mais com ele, MORREU mesmo.

Mas pronto, falando desta fic. O que achaste? Gostaste da história em si? Da ideia? Do final? Diz-me tudo e mais alguma coisa. Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**é, eu tenho tido a mania de fazer gémeos, acho mais querido. E tens razãoé mais fácil decidir, visto eu demorar sempre muito tempo a decidir "Menino ou menina!" nunca sei tenho sempre que perguntar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste final….quero saber tudo! JINHOS!

**Miaka**é a história dos dois corações foi um surto que eu tiveás vezes tenho ideias de jeito, mas só mesmo ás vezes. Bem como disse este foi o ultimo capitulo, e espero que tenhas gostado. Diz-me tudo. Jinhos!

**Anelisebelice**: ainda bem que gostaste da fic, e que gostaste dos gémeos. Isso agrada-me. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste último capítulo. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**è um nome que não é Inglês. Espero que tenhas gostado do final…JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: bem, em primeiro ligar vamos falar da fic Escolhas feita (demorei quase 5 minutos para me lembrar que fic era essa). Eu comecei a escrever essa fic, mas depois escrevi outra, e outra, e acabei por nunca a terminar. Então tirei-a do Vou-te dizer porque desisti. A ideia não era muito brilhante, e eu estava com novas ideias na cabeça, nomeadamente a Filha da Profecia, e todas as outras, então não a terminei, nem vou terminar, não tenho paciência para ela. Lamento.

Mas agora falando desta fic, ainda bem que gostaste do nervosismo do Draco. E espero que tenhas gostado do final. Bem, agora que esta terminou, eu vou apenas actualizar Efeitos do Passado, mas prometo que logo depois virão mais. Jinhos.

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: bem, aqui esta o ultimo capitulo….acho que não demorei a actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

Bem, e é o fim pessoal. Quero agradecer a todos os que comentam, a todos os que leram, a todos os que gostaram e que não gostaram.

Espero que o final tenha sido do vosso agrado, foi do meu……

Agora só terei a fic EFEITOS DO PASSADO para actualizar……."Vemo-nos" lá.

JINHOS!

FUI!


End file.
